


Masters of make believe

by LenaPalmdeath



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Concerts, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rock Stars, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaPalmdeath/pseuds/LenaPalmdeath
Summary: Steve Rogers travaille comme garde du corps pour Nick Fury depuis son retour de missions avec les forces spéciales en Irak et en Syrie. Il s’ennuie auprès de politiciens de seconde zone, quand on lui confie une mission inattendue : protéger Brock Rumlow, rock-star légendaire et engagée, et le suivre lors de la tournée de son groupe Crossbones. Le guitariste de ce groupe n’est autre que James « Bucky » Barnes, musicien écorché-vif et au bord du précipice. Steve tombera-t-il avec lui ?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous.tes  
> Ceci est ma première fiction, et je suis ravie d'entrer dans cette belle communauté d'imaginations.  
> Merci de votre indulgence, j'espère que vous apprécierez le voyage !

Steve mit du temps à se rappeler pourquoi son réveil sonnait. Merde ! Il allait devoir ouvrir les yeux avec cette gueule de bois qui lui martelait les tempes. Il n’aurait jamais dû boire autant alors qu’il devait aller bosser le lendemain matin !

Soudain, la soirée de la veille lui revint par flashes : le bar de Williamsburg avec ses rangées de vieux tabourets en bois et son plancher collant de bière renversée, le visage hilare de Sam et de Wanda lui souhaitant bon voyage, l’amertume du houblon et la brûlure du whisky au fond de sa gorge. C’était bien pour chasser la nervosité qui l’avait envahi à la veille de commencer un nouveau contrat qu’il avait cherché hier soir la compagnie de ses meilleurs amis.

Il avait pensé que relâcher un peu la pression allait lui faire du bien. Il n’en était plus si sûr ce matin.

Il se retourna sur le dos en grognant, et se passa la main sur le visage. Après tout, s’il allait devoir vivre selon l’adage « Sex, drugs and rock’n’roll » pendant plusieurs mois, autant qu’il s’y fasse dès à présent. Mais maintenant, il lui fallait émerger rapidement de ses vapeurs alcooliques, et ré-enclencher le mode professionnel. S’il était payé pour jouer la nounou d’une rockstar, il ne serait pas d’une grande utilité en mode Amy Winehouse…

Steve se leva en vacillant légèrement, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La douche fraîche lui donna le coup de fouet qu’il espérait, et le café noir qui suivit acheva de dissiper les vapeurs résiduelles de la veille. Il bénit son métabolisme d’athlète, qui, à 29 ans passés, lui permettait de se sortir de ce genre de traquenard sans trop de dégâts,

Ce contrat était arrivé à point nommé, au moment où Steve commençait à s’ennuyer ferme dans son job d’officier de protection pour l’agence de Nick Fury. Les missions auprès des politiciens de seconde zone auxquelles Fury le cantonnait pour l’instant, costumes trois pièces, couloirs d’administrations feutrées à Washington, voitures noires confortables, se confondaient entre elles dans son esprit en un long corridor vide. Le fait qu’il ait merdé, et sérieusement, lors d’un job de haut vol auprès d’un officiel émirati il y avait maintenant plus d’un an, l’avait conduit à ces tâches punitives, qui n’avaient que trop duré. L’émir et son entourage avaient moyennement apprécié son intervention en faveur de la domestique philippine qui se faisait maltraiter sous ses yeux. Il n’avait pas su rester à sa place, comme d’habitude. Et le fait que ses nuits aient été parsemées de cauchemars emplis de sable et de sons de fusils automatiques ne l’avait pas aidé à maîtriser sa colère quand il s’était interposé entre la jeune femme et son employeur. Fury lui avait passé un savon mémorable, et lui avait dit de se ressaisir, ou de se trouver un job dans l’humanitaire.

Du bon côté des choses, Steve n’oublierait pas de si tôt la sidération du crétin barbu quand il l’avait fermement repoussé, et qu’il s’était étalé en arrière de tout son long sur sa table basse en verre. Les coupures sur le cul que lui avaient infligé le meuble en se fracassant avaient dû piquer pendant des semaines… malheureusement, Steve ne savait pas ce qu’il était advenu de la jeune bonne. C’était toujours pareil, Sam le lui avait assez répété : « Steve, tu ne peux pas sauver le monde, il y a trop de combats à mener pour un seul homme, trop d’injustices pour une seule vie. » Peut-être, mais il détestait les brutes. Et dieu sait que le monde des puissants qu’il côtoyait au quotidien lui apportait son lot d’abus de pouvoir. C’est pourquoi, quand Fury lui avait proposé cette mission, la perspective de changer de milieu lui avait paru des plus rafraîchissantes.

Hydra Records cherchait un garde du corps pour sa star, Brock Rumlow. Steve, sans être grand mélomane, avait reconnu le nom. Il l’associait à son adolescence, au ton admiratif de ses copains quand ils parlaient des musiciens qu’ils idolâtraient. Il y avait Rage Against the Machine, Sonic Youth, les Dead Kennedys, et... Crossbones. Avec son leader, Brock Rumlow, qui était comme lui un enfant de Brooklyn. Plus âgé d’une dizaine d’années que Steve, Brock et son groupe Crossbones avaient atteint des sommets de respectabilité « indie » alors que lui-même était encore au lycée. Il faisait partie de ces figures encensées non seulement par les médias pour sa musique, son intégrité artistique et son engagement politique, mais aussi admiré par des générations de jeunes garçons en quête d’un modèle de virilité et d’un défouloir à leurs colères adolescentes. Sa musique, un rock hardcore et mélodique à la fois, son charisme sur scène aux côtés de musiciens techniquement au sommet, et ses paroles ouvertement en rébellion contre les institutions en avaient fait un modèle pour tous les apprentis rockers bien au-delà de son borough de naissance.

\- Alors, Rogers, prêt à traîner votre cul dans un tour-bus pendant deux mois ? lui demanda Fury quand il se présenta dans les bureaux de Shield Security à 9 heures tapantes ce matin-là.

\- Ça me changera des bagnoles officielles de Washington ! Je crois que je serai capable de vomir si je devais encore monter dans une de leurs grosses berlines intérieur cuir…

Fury étrécit l’œil qui n’était pas caché par son bandeau, et dit d’un ton glacial :

\- Attention Rogers, ne jouez pas au malin sur ce contrat. Pas d’esclandre, pas de vagues, vous vous tenez à carreau ! Pierce et Hydra sont de gros clients, avec toutes ces stars à protéger des fans hystériques et des bouteilles de whisky trop tentantes. Vous avez mangé de la merde pendant un an, j’espère que ça vous a suffi pour bosser votre self-control. Un agent de sécurité n’est pas un flic ! Vous protégez votre client, et vous restez en dehors de sa vie personnelle, compris ?

Steve acquiesça de la tête, la mâchoire tendue.

Fury se radoucit légèrement, baissant d’un ton, et demanda à Steve :

\- Comment se passent vos nuits, dernièrement ? Vous avez parlé au psy des Veteran Affairs, comme je vous l’avais conseillé ? 

\- Oui, monsieur. Ça s’est calmé, monsieur.

\- Bon ! Tenez, voilà votre feuille de route. Vous rejoignez Rumlow et Pierce dans les bureaux du label pour un entretien préliminaire à la tournée. Une dernière chose Rogers : j’ai dit à Pierce que vous étiez le meilleur. Ne me faites pas mentir ! 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve était assis dans les bureaux de Hydra Records depuis trois quarts d’heure maintenant, et en était réduit à lire les petits caractères sur la bouteille d’eau et le paquet de gâteaux qu’une jeune femme lui avait tendus, comme une offrande pour apaiser son impatience quelques minutes plus tôt. La pièce dans laquelle on le faisait patienter était une salle de réunion quelconque, impersonnelle, dans les locaux de la maison de disque. Il avait été surpris en arrivant dans le bâtiment par le côté très propre, froid et officiel des locaux. Il s’était fait une toute autre idée d’un antre du rock’n’roll. Ici, ils auraient aussi bien pu vendre des déodorants ou des fonds d’investissement. A part quelques affiches de concerts des musiciens maison dans le lobby, il n’avait encore rien vu ici qui trahit la portée artistique de l’entreprise. C’est pourquoi l’arrivée d’un Brock Rumlow aux avant-bras couverts de tatouages, en noir intégral des pieds à la tête, coupe courte et regard affûté, lui fit un effet d’irréalité. D’autant qu’il était accompagné d’un homme d’une soixantaine d’années, élégant dans un costume qui n’aurait pas déparé au milieu des politiciens qu’il suivait depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Monsieur Rogers, navré de vous avoir fait attendre, dit l’homme plus âgé, avec un sourire qui n’atteignit pas ses yeux. Alexander Pierce, enchanté. Je suis président de Hydra Records, et voici Brock Rumlow, votre client.

Rumlow s’approcha de Steve et lui tendit le main. L’homme exsudait la confiance en soi, et lui serra la main avec un geste décidé de la tête. Sa présence physique était impressionnante. Steve avait vu des photos de lui, mais sa masse musculaire et la souplesse de prédateur avec laquelle il se déplaçait le surprirent. Mais pourquoi ce gars avait-il besoin d’une protection physique ? Il avait l’air de pouvoir s’occuper de lui-même sans aucun problème. Il n’avait pas non plus l’apparence d’un junkie habitué des seringues, mais lui rappelait plutôt ses anciens collègues soldats d’élite. Fury ne lui avait pas donné les détails de sa mission, arguant qu’il s’agissait d’informations sensibles qui lui seraient communiquées par les intéressés.

Steve était définitivement intrigué.

\- Bien, messieurs, asseyons-nous, dit Pierce en leur indiquant les chaises autour du bureau central. Monsieur Rogers, Brock, mon talent et ami de longue date se trouve dans une situation plutôt épineuse. Je pense que vous connaissez les positions politiques très… affirmées de Brock et de Crossbones ?

Steve acquiesça prudemment. Il s’était renseigné, effectivement. Rumlow avait pris des positions très nettement anti-conservatrices ces dernières années. Il participait à des mouvements de défense de la planète, était ouvertement anti-raciste, dénonçait les brutalités policières, et avait été un opposant farouche à Donald Trump lors de sa dernière campagne. Il partait, aux yeux de Steve, avec un gros capital de sympathie. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela requérait ses services,

\- Cela n’est malheureusement pas du goût de tout le monde… continua Pierce. Brock a reçu dernièrement des menaces de mort que nous avons prises très au sérieux. Dans le climat actuel, il n’est hélas pas à exclure qu’un supporter du camp adverse passe à l’action. Crossbones et tout ce qu’il symbolise représenterait un beau tableau de chasse pour un déséquilibré en mal d’attention.

\- Sérieuses comment, ces menaces ? demanda Steve. En avez-vous informé les autorités ? 

\- Très sérieuses malheureusement. Et oui, la police est au courant, mais ne semble pas disposée à détacher des officiers pour protéger un citoyen qui… comment dire ça ? Ne se trouve pas être l’un de leurs plus ardents défenseurs. Brock a reçu plusieurs mails de menaces à son adresse personnelles, très bien renseignés sur ses allées et venues, avec des détails qui laissent à penser qu’il s’agit d’une personne motivée et potentiellement dangereuse. Et si la police ne souhaite pas intervenir en arguant qu’il ne s’agit que de mots d’un fan déséquilibré, eh bien nous ne sommes pas prêts, chez Hydra Records, à prendre ce risque. D’où mon recours aux services de mon cher ami Nick Fury.

Pendant toute la conversation, Rumlow n’avait pas ouvert la bouche . Il fixait Steve d’un regard affûté, sans qu’aucune émotion visible ne s’affiche sur son visage. Ce gars paraissait en contrôle de lui même. Au moins il ne répondait pas au cliché de la rock star écorchée-vive en mode auto-destruction auquel s’était attendu Steve. Et si un artiste, aux idées politiques bien en place en ce qui le concernait, avait besoin d’un ange gardien pour le rassurer et tranquilliser sa maison de disque, ma foi, il avait eu des missions bien pires.

\- Bien, conclut Pierce. Je crois que Nick vous a donné votre feuille de route, avec les étapes de la tournée du groupe ? Brock as-tu des questions à poser à M. Rogers ?

\- Steve, s’il vous plaît, si on doit passer nos journées ensemble.

Rumlow s’éclaircit la gorge, et parla d’une voix rauque et mesurée.

\- Steve, commença-t-il en faisant une pause après son prénom, comme s’il en contemplait le son. Si toi et moi on doit passer nos journées ensemble, alors j’espère que tu n’es pas un de ces GI Joe à la con qui prennent la gaule en écoutant l’hymne américain.

Il lança un regard en coin à Pierce, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Parce que mon pote Pierce ici a insisté pour que j’aie une baby-sitter, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis ravi de me trimballer un gorille en costard toute la sainte journée. Donc… quelques règles de base. Un, tu fais ton job, ok, mais tu le fais le plus loin possible de moi et le plus discrètement. Deux, tu m’épargnes tes commentaires sur l’état de l’Amérique. Et trois…

Il fit une pause, scannant Steve des pieds à la tête en prenant son temps.

\- Trois, tu te trouves une tenue qui ne te fasse pas ressembler à un putain de pingouin au milieu d’un troupeau de hyènes. Tu vas te faire bouffer tout cru, mec.

Steve le laissa finir sa tirade d’intimidation sans bouger d’un iota. Il avait assez croisé dans l’armée ce genre de personnalité toute en agressivité et en démonstration viriliste pour ne pas se laisser impressionner. Quand Brock eut fini, Steve daigna arquer un sourcil perplexe, et répondit

\- Ok… Eh bien je pense qu’on va bien s’amuser tous les deux… mec.

*****

Steve devait repasser chez lui pour prendre ses bagages. La feuille de route du groupe indiquait qu’ils embarquaient ce soir pour un« red eye » qui les emmènerait à Los Angeles, première étape de la tournée de Crossbones. Se rappelant des paroles de Rumlow, Steve jura entre ses dents, et défit la valise qu’il avait préparée avec ses vêtements de fonction habituels. Il se gratta la tête un moment, avant de sortir de son placard quelques jeans et des t-shirts noirs. Il repêcha au fond d’un sac de sport ses vieilles Converse qu’il n’avait pas portées depuis la fin de ses études : elles avaient une odeur douteuse, et avaient vu des jours meilleurs. Elles étaient parfaites. Il les enfila, ainsi qu’une veste en cuir marron qui lui permettrait de dissimuler son holster, et referma le bagage d’un coup sec.

En arrivant à La Guardia, l’hôtesse au comptoir de la compagnie aérienne le dirigea vers le salon VIP pour attendre l’embarquement. La salle aux sols recouverts de moquette absorba d’un coup les bruits du terminal, et Steve s’avança dans l’espace parsemé de canapés bas et de lumières tamisées. Au milieu de quelques hommes d’affaires en costumes, les membres de Crossbones étaient difficiles à manquer. Ils formaient un groupe tout en noir et tatouages. Ils avaient l’air d’une tribu avec leurs codes, leur langage et leurs coutumes impénétrables de l’extérieur. Steve se sentit soudain flotter un peu, incertain, comme un étranger tentant d’approcher un groupe d’autochtones aux mœurs inconnues. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, et fixa son attention sur une silhouette familière. Rumlow était accoudé au bar du salon, en train de commander un café, et sa voix dominait le silence feutré des lieux. Il était en conversation avec un homme assis de dos au comptoir à côté de lui. Steve s’approcha d’eux, et signala sa présence en s’éclaircissant la gorge. Rumlow s’interrompit pour lui lancer un regard glacial.

\- Ah ! Le chien de garde est arrivé, je vois ! Buck, voilà Steve, qui va me coller aux basques jusqu’à ce que Pierce comprenne que ces tarés n’ont que de la gueule !

Le second homme se retourna, et Steve sentit un choc physique parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Les yeux bleu-gris magnétiques de l’inconnu le fixaient avec une douceur un peu embrumée. Steve déglutit difficilement, et serra la main chaude que l’homme lui tendit.

\- Salut, Steve. Moi c’est Bucky. N’écoute pas ce connard, il préférerait crever plutôt que d’avouer qu’il a la trouille que quelqu’un se décide à lui fermer définitivement le clapet. Je sais pas si ça ne serait pas la solution à tous mes problèmes d’ailleurs, ajouta-t-il d’un ton sarcastique, où perçait une once de... tristesse peut-être ?

Rumlow laissa échapper un grognement, et avant qu’il n’ait pu répliquer, une jeune femme blonde, à l’air chaleureux et intelligent, s’approcha d’eux.

\- Salut, moi c’est Sharon. Tour manageuse, baby sitter, rempart à fans et à journalistes. Contente d’avoir un peu d’aide, au moins avec celui-là, dit-elle en pointant Brock.

Elle adressa un clin d’œil à Steve, qui se détendit un peu. Au moins quelqu’un que sa présence n’ insupportait pas. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers Bucky, qui tenait un verre à bière entre ses deux mains, et le fixait d’un regard absent. Maintenant qu’il y regardait de plus près, l’homme avait l’air déjà bien intoxiqué. Cette bière ne devait pas être la première de la journée, loin de là. Steve avait du mal à détacher son regard de lui, fasciné par la beauté sombre qu’il projetait. Cela ne faisait pas dix minutes qu’il avait commencé ce job. Il fallait qu’il se reconcentre sur son objectif. D’ailleurs, Sharon lui avait pris le bras, et l’entraînait vers les autres membres du groupe.

\- Les gars ! Voici Steve, le garde du corps qui va chouchouter Brock et éviter qu’un Proud Boy lui fasse sauter le caisson, au moins avant la fin de la tournée ! Steve, tu as rencontré James « Bucky » Barnes, le guitar-hero le plus sexy de cet hémisphère.

A ces mots, Bucky ricana dans son verre, et salua la salle en soulevant une casquette imaginaire. Sharon poursuivit :

\- Ouais, rigole, mais c’est moi qui empêche ton fan club de se glisser dans tes chambres d’hôtel pour te la jouer liaisons fatales. Sans déconner, Steve, tu n’as pas idée de la créativité tactique de la groupie… si tu pouvais me donner un coup de main à l’occase, ça me ferait des vacances !

Steve répondit au sourire contagieux de Sharon par un des siens.

\- Sinon, voici Clint « Oeil de Lynx » Barton, batteur de génie, enfant de la balle et maître de l’arnaque. Un petit conseil : ne joue pas au poker avec lui. Jamais. Ou à quoi que ce soit qui implique de l’argent de près ou de loin.

Clint leva les yeux au ciel, et vint serrer la main de Steve, qui demanda :

\- Oeil de Lynx ?

Le musicien se frotta la nuque d’une main, et partit d’un rire embarrassé :

\- Heu, il se peut que tu entendes des rumeurs sur un accident de van où je serais rentré dans une vache, au milieu d’une route, en plein jour… 

Il baissa d’un ton, et dit avec sérieux :

\- Calomnies… l’animal était furtif et ses tâches le camouflaient. J’ai 10/10 aux deux yeux, conclu-t-il avant de se rasseoir et de lancer un « Bienvenue à bord ! » avec un sourire d’enfant espiègle, qui attendrit mais ne rassura pas complètement Steve.

\- Et enfin, conclut Sharon, voici Peter, la dernière addition à Crossbones. Notre bassiste nous a lâché après la dernière tournée, et nous voilà avec ce petit génie. Il est encore un peu vert, mais ne t’y trompe pas, c’est un tueur. Les autres n’ont eu aucune chance aux auditions.

Peter envoya à Steve un salut militaire bâclé, et se focalisa sur son téléphone. Steve le considéra avec surprise : Peter n’avait pas l’air d’avoir plus de 19 ou 20 ans à tout casser, et paraissait étrangement juvénile à côté de ses collègues plus expérimentés.

Sharon se tourna vers Steve avec un sourire d’excuse aux lèvres : 

\- Il faut que je passe des coups de fil pour m’assurer que tout est calé pour notre arrivée demain à LA. Je te laisse dans la fosse aux lions ?

Steve lui assura que tout allait bien. Il se mit à scruter la pièce pour en établir les dangers potentiels et repérer les issues. Bon. Un salon d’aéroport ne présentait a priori que peu de risque, l’accès en étant strictement contrôlé. Il se détendit un peu, et s’assit avec Rumlow dans sa ligne de vision. Le musicien avait repris sa conversation avec Bucky, mais il ne parvenait pas à les entendre de là où il se tenait. Brock parlait beaucoup, fixait l’autre homme avec intensité, comme pour le convaincre de quelque chose. L’autre avait le regard dans le vague, et paraissait ne participer au dialogue que par de rares monosyllabes. Soudainement, Rumlow, comme agacé par son manque de répondant, lui agrippa le poignet et le maintint dans un étau qui arracha un cri de douleur et de surprise à l’autre homme. Alarmé, Steve s’approcha du bar. Bucky dégagea son bras et se frotta le poignet de son autre main, avec une lenteur un peu stupéfaite, révélant son degré d’alcoolisation.

\- Tout va bien ici ? demanda Steve.

Rumlow descendit du tabouret et posa une main sur la poitrine du garde du corps.

\- T’inquiète, c’est Bucky qui a encore dépassé les bornes.

Steve baissa les yeux vers la main qui le repoussait légèrement en arrière, et les remonta pour fixer son propriétaire. Rumlow recula, et lâcha hargneusement :

\- Regarde-moi ça ! Pathétique, Barnes ! On n’a même pas encore décollé, et tu t’es déjà enfilé de quoi refiler une cirrhose à Bukowski !

Bucky ne réagit pas, et se contenta de s’éloigner en titubant légèrement vers le canapé le plus proche, sur lequel il s’effondra plus qu’il ne s’assit. Steve laissa un Rumlow grommelant pour s’asseoir à côté de Barnes.

\- Ça va ? S’enquit-il ?

Bucky haussa les épaules,

\- Ça va, ouais… les débuts de tournée, ça me prend la tête. »

Il se pencha en avant, et pressa les talons de ses mains sur ses yeux, comme pour effacer une vision à l'intérieur de ses paupières.

\- Putain, c’est un vrai manège dans mon crâne ! On étouffe ici.

Bucky était pâle comme la mort, un voile de sueur commençait à perler sur son visage et sa nuque. Il avait l’air sur le point d’être malade.

\- Hey, Bucky… commença Steve, alarmé.

Le jeune homme se leva en vacillant, et se dirigea vers les toilettes du salon. Steve s’apprêtait à l’accompagner, mais Brock le doubla et lui dit sèchement :

\- Laisse, je m’en occupe.

Il passa un bras de Bucky autour de son cou, et l’entraîna vers les toilettes. Steve les regarda partir, et se retourna vers le reste du groupe. Clint soupirait en secouant la tête. Peter regardait la scène avec un faux air blasé qui ne cachait pas totalement sa consternation.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Steve

\- Non, non, heureusement… répondit Clint. Il traverse une mauvaise passe. J’essaie de le cuisiner depuis un moment pour savoir ce qui le fout en l’air, mais ce type est buté comme un âne. Je sais pas… depuis que Bruce nous a lâchés l’année dernière, il a du mal à s’impliquer dans le groupe, il déconne avec l’alcool, ou pire.

\- Pourquoi votre bassiste est parti ?

\- Oh, ça faisait un moment que Rumlow et lui ne s’entendaient plus. Lui et Brock ont fondé Crossbones, tous les deux. Ils étaient meilleurs potes depuis le lycée. Et puis quand Bucky est arrivé, ça a été l’étincelle. Boum ! Le trio magique, en route pour la gloire ! Brock et Bucky, c’est compliqué. Tu sais jamais s’ils vont s’étriper, ou s’enfermer pendant des jours pour écrire la meilleure musique qui soit. Bruce faisait un peu le tampon entre eux, il était bon pour apaiser les choses et calmer le jeu. L’année dernière, après une série de concerts, les choses se sont tellement envenimées que Bruce s’est battu avec Rumlow, et a refusé de continuer. Je sais pas vraiment ce qu’il s’est passé. Je suis que le batteur qui fonce dans les vaches, conclut-il avec sérieux. Et je suis plus que content de ne pas me retrouver au milieu de ces dingues quand ils ont décidé de jouer à Syd et Nancy.

Eh merde! pensa Steve en levant les yeux au ciel mentalement. Bien sûr, il fallait que les rock stars fassent leurs crises d’ego, qu’est ce qu’il croyait. Que parce qu’ils chantaient pour sauver les dauphins, il allait débarquer chez John et Yoko ? D’ailleurs, il avait bien du mal à réconcilier l’image du Brock Rumlow médiatique, défenseur de la veuve et de l’orphelin dans des diatribes enflammées lors de ses concerts ou de ses interviews, avec la personne froide et calculatrice qu’il avait sous les yeux depuis ce matin.

Les hauts-parleurs de l’aéroport annoncèrent l’embarquement pour leur vol. Rumlow et Barnes sortirent des toilettes, Bucky ayant visiblement vomi une partie de son brouillard éthylique. Sharon les rejoignit, pour monter à bord, une bouffée de légèreté pour Steve après cette scène pathétique. Le groupe voyageait en première, et Steve profita du confort des sièges pour essayer de dormir avant l’arrivée, et ce qui s’annonçait comme une longue journée avec le concert du lendemain. Ce n’est pas comme si les stalkers de Rumow allaient faire exploser l’avion en plein vol. Du moins l’espérait-il, en fermant les yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Le vol se passa calmement, au grand soulagement de Steve. Il dériva entre une veille inconfortable et des moments d’assoupissement, incapable de vraiment dormir dans ce type d’environnement, rempli de trop de paramètres incontrôlables. Il apercevait du coin de l’œil Bucky, enfoncé dans un sommeil profond, agité par moments de quelques gémissements qui ne le réveillèrent pas. Il avait du mal à ne pas se laisser aller à l’envie impérieuse de fixer du regard son visage ciselé, ses lèvres pleines qui bougeaient légèrement dans son sommeil. L’homme était la définition de l’expression « beau brun ténébreux ». Steve détourna le regard, gêné par la vague de désir qu’il éprouva pour le musicien endormi. Ça n’était pas la première fois qu’il était attiré par un homme, mais la situation ne lui était jamais arrivée dans un contexte professionnel. Il avait toujours pu compartementaliser sa vie privée et son rôle de soldat ou de garde du corps. Ce type d’environnement n’était de toute façon pas tendre avec ceux dont la sexualité n’était pas conforme à la norme. Steve s’en était protégé en restant évasif avec les gens qu’il ne connaissait pas assez pour leur confier sa bisexualité.

Clint ronfla bruyamment dans son siège pendant la majorité du voyage, poussant une hôtesse de l’air à le secouer doucement à intervalles réguliers pour préserver la tranquillité des autres passagers. Sans beaucoup d’effet. Brock était assis à côté de Peter, et semblait le briefer sur des morceaux à partir de vidéos de répétitions qu’ils regardaient sur une tablette. Steve fut surpris de constater que Brock se montrait patient et conciliant avec le jeune musicien. Celui-ci était visiblement avide de faire ses preuves auprès d’un groupe qui pouvait déjà se targuer d’une décennie de succès. Il semblait boire les paroles de l’homme plus âgé. Quand à Sharon, elle passa quelques heures à travailler, avant de prendre elle aussi un peu de repos.

Juste après l’atterrissage au petit matin, ils furent conduits à l’hôtel, non loin de la salle de concert. Sharon les avertit qu’ils avaient quartier libre jusqu’à 14h avant de partir pour les balances. Steve déposa ses affaires dans la chambre attenante à Rumlow, et fit un tour de celle de son client. Celui-ci le congédia rapidement en lui disant qu’il souhaitait dormir. Steve descendit alors à la réception pour se signaler aux équipes de sécurité de l’hôtel, et s’assurer que tout était en place pour barrer le passage d’éventuels fans, ou moins-fans, du groupe. Il allait remonter se reposer lui aussi, lorsqu’il aperçut Barnes dans le bar de l’hôtel, casquette et lunettes noires en place. Il buvait un café, et la tension dans son dos et ses épaules trahissait la gueule de bois qu’il devait se trimballer après ses exploits de la veille. Steve s’approcha du musicien, qui l’invita à s’asseoir d’un petit geste de la main quand il l’aperçut.

\- Hey, Steve.

Sa voix était râpeuse, mais il avait l’air beaucoup plus présent que la veille.

\- Hey Bucky. Comment ça va ce matin ? lui répondit-il, avec un air qu’il espérait détaché.

L’autre ricana, avant de porter une main à son front et de se masser la tempe. Il enleva ses lunettes.

\- Ça ira mieux quand l’aspirine aura commencé à faire son effet.

Il soupira, et but une gorgée de son café.

\- Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries, grommela-t-il.

Steve ne remarqua pas la pomme d’Adam de Bucky qui monta et descendit alors qu’il avalait, ni la courbe parfaite de ses lèvres, ou le jeu de ses muscles sous son t-hirt. Ou du moins essaya-t-il de s’en convaincre.

\- Trop vieux ? Mais quel âge tu as ? répondit Steve en riant. Tu ne dois pas être bien plus vieux que moi ! On a encore de bonnes années devant nous avant de sucrer les fraises !

\- Sucrer les fraises ? Bucky partit d’un éclat de rire qui illumina son visage. J’avais pas entendu ça depuis que mon grand-père nous a quitté. Ouch ! Me fait pas rire, s’ te plaît... conclut-il en fermant brièvement les yeux. Il continua, ancrant son regard à celui de Steve :

\- Écoute, j’aimerais bien partager ton optimisme matinal, mais ça fait 10 ans que je trimballe cette carcasse dans tous les tour-bus et avions de la planète, et je te dis que les années de tournée, c’est comme les années de chien. Il faut multiplier par sept. C’est pour ça qu’à 28 ans, je me sens comme si j’en avais...

Il s’arrêta, sa bouche se courbant en un demi-sourire quand il cala sur la multiplication.

\- 196, dit Steve.

Bucky écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je suis officiellement impressionné ! Bodyguard et génie des mathématiques ! Quel autre talent nous caches-tu, Stevie ? demanda-t-il, d’un ton qui passa si brusquement au flirt, que Steve en fut désarçonné. Il se sentit rougir, ce qui eut l’air de réjouir passablement son interlocuteur.

\- 196 ans ! Pas étonnant que je me sente tout le temps crevé...

Son humeur parût s’assombrir en un éclair. Il remit ses lunettes, et avala le reste de son café d’un trait.

\- Excuse-moi. Je vais aller cuver le reste avant ce soir. Je suis bon à rien sur scène si j’ai la gueule de bois. A plus, Steve.

Il se leva, et partit en direction des ascenseurs. Steve le suivit des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse derrière les deux portes qui se refermèrent. Merde. Ça allait encore être un job compliqué.

*****

Steve rejoignit les musiciens et Sharon dans le lobby de l’hôtel à 14h00, comme prévu. Ils embarquèrent tous dans un van, qui les emmena dans les collines de Los Angeles, à proximité du célèbre panneau blanc qui se détachait au milieu de la végétation pelée.

\- Welcome to Hollywood, baby », murmura Sharon pour elle-même.

\- Heu, je vais peut-être passer pour un débile… commença Steve

\- Aucun chance, l’interrompit Bucky, on a déjà établit que tu étais un génie des mathématiques !

\- Ah ah, rétorque Steve en se retournant pour jeter une regard noir au guitariste, qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur et abandonné sa gueule de bois. Mais vous n’êtes pas censé voyager avec, je sais pas moi, une tonne de matos, des instruments de musique, tout ça ? Sinon ça va faire pauvre comme show avec juste quatre types plantés sur scène.

\- Regardez-le, le gorille, qui se pose des questions, ricana Rumlow.

\- Brock, sois gentil deux secondes ! le tança Sharon. Steve débarque. C’est pas comme si tu n’avais jamais posé de question stupides quand tu as débuté !

Cela sembla moucher l’autre, qui se renfrogna dans son siège.

\- Le matos est parti bien avant nous. C’est Natasha qui gère la partie technique, elle est notre roadie en chef. Ils sont sur l’installe depuis un moment, et nous on arrive comme des fleurs pour que ces messieurs fassent leur… truc ! conclut-elle, en faisant bouger ses mains en l’air.

-Merci, ô Sharon, pour tes mots d’encouragement. J’espère que tu fais toujours notre promo avec autant d’éloquence, railla Clint.

Le van se gara finalement à l’arrière de la salle. Greek Theatre, lut Steve sur le panneau qui flanquait la porte de l’entrée des artistes. Ils étaient au milieu d’un parc, des collines de pins et de pierres chauffées à blanc les entourant à perte de vue. Le cadre était magnifique, mais il n’eut pas le temps d’en profiter plus longtemps, les musiciens s’engouffrant dans le bâtiment à la suite de Sharon. Un des employés leur remit des pass, et les conduisit dans les loges. Steve était un peu tendu. Il ne connaissait pas les lieux, et Rumlow allait se retrouver en point de mire de milliers d’inconnus. Il espérait que les équipes de sécurité de la salle étaient à la hauteur.

\- Où est mon bébé !? rugit Clint brusquement, en s’élançant dans les couloirs, faisant sursauter Steve, qui porta instinctivement sa main dans son dos, là où reposait son arme.

\- Relax, Steve ! dit Bucky. C’est juste Clint qui a été séparé de sa batterie trop longtemps. Remarque, ça le calmerait peut-être un peu si tu lui tirais dessus, parut-il réfléchir sérieusement, avant qu’une lueur d’amusement dans ses yeux ne le trahisse.

Peter n’avait pas dit grand-chose pendant le trajet, et s’était affalé sur le canapé des loges en arrivant.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir ! Gémit-il. J’arriverai jamais à monter là-haut, devant tout ce monde ! Comment vous faites, les gars, pour faire ça tous les jours ? J’ai l’impression que le trac va me pétrifier les doigts. Regardez, je n’arrive plus à les bouger ! C’est fini, je suis foutu !

\- Respire, microbe ! Rumlow s’assit à côté de Peter, et posa une main sur son épaule. Ça va aller, tu vas t’en sortir comme un chef ! Je t’ai déjà dit que tu es le meilleur bassiste que j’ai vu depuis Bruce. Tu vas leur montrer que ce crétin n’est pas irremplaçable, contrairement à ce qu’il croit. Tiens, dit-il, en lui tendant une bouteille de whisky qui les attendait sur la table du catering. Un peu de courage liquide n’a jamais fait de mail à personne. Et ne passe pas la bouteille à Bucky. Ce poivrot te la descendrait en une gorgée.

Bucky émit un grognement en réponse, et sortit à son tour des loges en direction de la scène. Steve dit à Brock qu’il allait repérer les lieux, ce que l’autre accueillit avec un « ouais, c’est ça, va ! » exaspéré.

Steve suivit les panneaux indiquant l’accès à la scène, et retrouva Bucky et Sharon dans la coulisse qui bordait le plateau central. Bucky étreignait une jeune femme rousse avec enthousiasme. Celle-ci lui caressait les cheveux en retour, lui murmurant quelque chose à l’oreille. Leur étreinte était intime et détendue. Ils se connaissaient visiblement très bien. Bien comment ? se demanda Steve, ressentant une poussée de jalousie qu’il savait n’avoir aucun droit de ressentir. Sharon l’aperçut, et lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

\- Steve, voici Natasha, la cheffe de notre équipe technique. Natasha, voici Steve Rogers, le petit chanceux qui est responsable de la sécurité de Brock jusqu’à nouvel ordre.

\- Le veinard ! dit Natasha d’un ton moqueur. Dis-moi Yasha, dit-elle en s’appuyant sur l’épaule de Barnes, et en dévisageant Steve de la tête aux pieds, tu n’aurais pas fait le recrutement pour qu’il vienne plutôt garder ton petit corps musclé ?

Bucky eut la grâce de paraître un peu embarrassé.

\- Allez, Tasha, fiche lui la paix, il vient d’arriver. Le pauvre doit déjà subir les humeurs de Brock, épargne lui le harcèlement sexuel en plus.

\- Alors ça elle est bonne ! Je suis une nana à la tête d’une équipe de roadies, et tu me parles de harcèlement sexuel ! Tu n’as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, petit joueur !

Bucky et Natasha s’éloignèrent en se querellant comme un vieux couple, Bucky feignant d’étrangler la jeune femme dans une clé de bras. Sharon les rejoignit sur scène, et alla parler à Clint qui tapait déjà sur ses fûts avec un ravissement qui amena un sourire aux lèvres de Steve. Sharon se retourna et cria dans sa direction :

\- Hey Steve ! Tu peux dire à Parker et Rumlow de se ramener, si c’est pas trop leur demander !

Il reprit le chemin des loges, et s’arrêta devant la porte fermée. Il frappa, et marque un temps de pause avant d’entrer. La porte s’ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer un Peter essoufflé et rouge, qui le bouscula dans sa hâte à sortir de la pièce. Rumlow lui tournait le dos, appuyé sur la tablette qui bordait les miroirs entourés de spots. Il voyait son expression se refléter dans la glace, et Steve n’aimait pas ce qu’il aperçut, sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ! aboya l’autre. Tu vas me lâcher deux secondes ! Je ne veux pas qu’on m’emmerde quand je me prépare pour un show, t’as enregistré ?

Steve se retint de répondre sur le même ton agressif, et délivra son message du ton le plus neutre possible :

\- Sharon a besoin de tout le monde sur la scène maintenant. 

\- C’est bon, j’arrive ! C’est pas comme si on n’allait pas poireauter des heures le temps que Miss Sibérie fasse ses réglages !

Steve n’attendit pas la suite de la tirade, et referma la porte en laissant échapper le souffle qu’il n’avait pas conscience d’avoir retenu. Il se retourna, et prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait déjà eu des clients difficiles, et savait garder son calme dans les moments de stress. Mais ce type le mettait en colère pour tellement de raisons différentes, qu’il allait devoir mettre en pratique toutes les techniques de self-control que Sam et lui avaient pratiqué du temps de leurs missions militaires. Le fait de penser à son meilleur ami le rasséréna un peu. Il allait y arriver.


	4. Chapter 4

Après avoir averti l’équipe de la salle des menaces accrues qui pesaient sur son client, et s’être assuré que les agents allaient renforcer les contrôles à l’entrée, Steve descendit dans la salle et s’accorda un moment pour profiter du calme relatif des lieux. La salle en plein air s’étalait au milieu des collines d’Hollywood en un amphithéâtre sur le modèle antique, garni de sièges rouges en bois. Quand les balances du groupe s’arrêtaient, on pouvait entendre les bruits de la faune environnante, ainsi que le grondement permanent des autoroutes de la ville. Steve s’assit un moment sur un siège à l’ombre, et sentit la fatigue des dernières 24 heures le rattraper. Il en profita pour faire une micro-sieste avant d’enchaîner sur le reste de sa journée, qui allait sûrement se finir très tard.  
Il se réveilla en sursaut, désorienté, et sentit un liquide glacé lui couler de la tête sur tout le corps. Se redressant d’un bond en hoquetant sous le choc thermique, il se retrouva en face d’un Clint hilare, secondé par un Bucky qui avait définitivement renoncé à son air grincheux.  
\- Bordel, mais qu’est ce qu’il se passe ! parvint à sortir Steve, entre deux quintes de toux pour se débarrasser de l’eau gelée qui lui coulait dans la bouche et le nez et s’insinuait entre ses omoplates.  
\- Tu avais l’air d’avoir un peu chaud, tout seul sur ton siège en plein soleil ! Je t’ai apporté un rafraîchissement, dit Clint en faisant une moue exagérée qui se transforma en un rictus jubilatoire.  
Bucky gloussait derrière lui.  
Steve prit la bouteille d’eau qu’il avait amenée avec lui, et la versa sans sourciller sur la tête du batteur, qui s’ébroua et fit semblant de se savonner sous la douche.  
\- Très mature, les gars, bravo ! cria Sharon en applaudissant depuis la scène. On a fini là, si vous voulez avoir le temps de bouffer un peu avant le show.   
\- Sans rancune, Steven ! lança Clint avant de débouler les escaliers en direction des coulisses.  
\- Désolé, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules. Je n’ai même pas essayé de l’arrêter, pour être honnête. Tu avais vraiment l’air d’avoir trop chaud.  
Steve se rendit compte que le soleil avait tourné, et que son siège se trouvait effectivement sous le soleil de début de soirée.  
Il soupira en essayant de chasser les derniers restes de sommeil qui l’agrippaient encore.  
\- Où est Rumlow ? finit-il par dire, s’inquiétant de ne plus avoir son client en visuel.  
\- T’inquiète, il est en train de s’empiffrer au buffet. Je viens de le quitter avec une cuisse de poulet entre les dents et une poignée de chips dans chaque main. Le gars est un puits sans fond.  
\- Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ?  
\- Nan, je mange jamais avant un concert. J’ai le bide qui ne coopère pas. Les nerfs, je suppose, conclut-il en haussant les épaules. Si tu veux te changer, j’ai un t-shirt dans mon sac, proposa-t-il en pointant le doigt vers les loges.  
Steve acquiesça, et redescendit les gradins avec lui.  
Ils passèrent devant la pièce où les autres mangeaient, et entrèrent dans celle où Bucky avait posé ses affaires.  
\- Tiens, tu peux le garder, on en a plein avec le merch.  
Steve ôta son t-shirt trempé, et nota le demi-tour rapide de Bucky quand il posa les yeux sur son torse nu.  
\- Hmm, proféra-t-il en s’éclaircissant la gorge. Je suis pas trop sûr pour la taille, tu es un peu ridicule, niveau muscle. Je sais que ça fait partie du job, mais on dirait que tu as éclaté ton abonnement à la salle de gym.  
\- J’ai un métabolisme élevé.  
Bucky se retourna, et son visage se fendit d’un sourire d’une oreille à l’autre.  
\- Je crois qu’on n’a jamais vu un t-shirt de Crossbones aussi bien porté ! C’est Natasha qui va être ravie…  
Natasha, c’est ça… pensa Steve. Il s’était déjà trompé, mais il savait reconnaître les signes de trouble chez les autres. Et ce n’était pas du tout les signaux qu’il avait capté chez Natasha. Chez Bucky en revanche… la question restait ouverte.

*****

Il rejoignit les autres dans la salle du buffet. Clint siffla admirativement quand il entra, et Steve leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Barton, tout ça c’est de ta faute, t’as pas intérêt à la ramener ! lança-t-il, feignant l’agacement tout en étant secrètement ravi d’avoir passé ce petit bizutage, et de sentir les autres se détendre avec lui.  
\- Ooh la la ! Steve ! Laisse-moi te prendre en photo pour la poster sur le compte du groupe ! #merchandising #wetdream !  
Sharon brandit son téléphone devant lui, et le flash l’aveugla pendant quelques instants.  
\- Non non non ! Pas mon visage ! Je préfère ne pas apparaître sur les réseaux sociaux, c’est pas professionnel ! tenta-t-il  
\- Oh, mon chou ! C’est pas ton visage qui m’intéresse, lui dit-elle avec un clin d’œil.  
Elle lui montra la photo, coupée au niveau de la tête. Ce t-shirt était vraiment très serré...

L’attention se détourna de lui, à son grand soulagement. Il put reprendre un peu ses esprits, et en profiter pour se nourrir tout en gardant un œil sur Rumlow. Celui-ci mangeait dans son coin, concentré sur lui-même. Il chercha Peter du regard, se rappelant le malaise qu’il avait ressenti en étant témoin de sa sortie affolée de la loge. Mais le jeune homme était parti dans une conversation pleine de grands gestes des bras avec Sharon et Clint. Sa silhouette mince et bondissante s’agitait parfois frénétiquement. Un peu trop peut-être. Il avait l’air encore nerveux. Steve était content de ne pas se trouver à sa place. L’ombre et les coulisses lui convenaient mieux que le centre de la scène. Bucky ne les avait pas rejoints.

L’heure du concert approchant, l’énergie plutôt détendue changea. Chacun se trouva à répéter des gestes familiers pour la plupart, ou plus nouveaux pour Peter. Mettre sa tenue de scène, faire quelques mouvements d’échauffement du corps ou de la voix, relire des paroles pourtant connues par cœur. Steve laissa les musiciens se concentrer, et se mit en lien avec la sécurité. On lui dit que les spectateurs commençaient à rentrer, rien à signaler d’inhabituel. Steve s’avança vers la coulisse, et scruta la foule qui commençait à prendre possession du théâtre. Beaucoup de jeunes hommes au look proche de celui du groupe, tatouages, cuir et t-shirt de groupes cultes. Des filles avec des piercings et le ventre à l’air. Quelques égarés qui avaient l’air d’accompagner leur ado à son premier concert. Steve sourit en se rappelant la tête que sa mère avait faite quand il lui avait demandé d’aller voir Nine Inch Nails avec Sam alors il avait 15 ans. Sarah Rogers avait résisté pendant des semaines, avant de lui offrir la place pour son anniversaire, en le bombardant d’avertissements divers sur les dangers des gangs de voyous qui, selon elle, fréquentaient ce genre d’évènement. Ça avait été une grande soirée. Steve ressentit la tristesse qui accompagnait toujours les souvenirs de sa mère se lever en contrepoint de ses premières joies d’adolescence. Moins de deux ans après ce concert, Sarah Rogers était morte, le laissant avec un vide si grand qu’il ne pensait plus qu’à partir de Brooklyn vers des déserts pleins de tanks et de ruines. Sam l’y avait suivi, comme d’habitude.  
Il regarda la salle se remplir pendant un bon moment, alors que les techniciens s’affairaient autour de lui aux derniers réglages. Il entendait Natasha non loin de lui qui coordonnait son équipe avec un calme qui trahissait son expérience. Chacun avait l’air de savoir exactement ce qu’il avait à faire. Sa montre indiquait 20h45. Plus qu’un quart d’heure avant l’entrée en scène de Crossbones. Steve se surprit à ressentir un frisson d’excitation et une once de nervosité pour les musiciens. La rumeur montant de l’amphithéâtre grandissait en intensité avec chaque minute qui passait. Les gens s’impatientaient, commençaient à siffler et à se manifester bruyamment. Le garde du corps se dirigeait vers les loges pour une dernier vérification de sécurité, quand il vit un Brock à l’air furieux se diriger vers Natasha.  
\- Qu’est-ce que t’as foutu avec ma Fender ? Elle est pas sur le rack pour le set ce soir ?  
Natasha le regarda comme si elle avait envie de le désintégrer avec ses seules pupilles.  
\- Ta Fender, elle est en réparation, comme je te l’ai dit il y a une semaine. Tom s’en occupe à l’atelier, tu l’auras pour la prochaine date.  
\- Une semaine ? Mais qu’est-ce vous foutez putain ? Je fais comment moi pour « The devil may know » ?  
\- Ben tu fais comme c’est marqué dans la fiche technique. Tu prends la guitare qu’on t’a accordée tout exprès. Bon excuse-moi là, mais on commence dans 10, t’avais d’autres problèmes ?  
\- Ouais, c’est toi mon problème ! Et j’en avais aucun quand c’était Tom qui gérait. Putain de gonzesse… ça se croit compétente parce que ça sait tripoter deux potards ! Mais réveille-toi, Romanov, t’es dans la cour des grands maintenant ! J’en ai rien à foutre de qui t’as sucé pour arriver ici, mais fais-ton-putain-de-job.  
Natasha blêmit à ces mots, et son visage se décomposa brièvement sous le choc. Elle déglutit et retrouva une contenance glaciale avant de planter Rumlow sur place et de retourner à son travail.  
Steve était sidéré par la violence de l’attaque. Il avait l’habitude des échanges de mots vifs et des coups bas dans la politique, mais la disproportion de la réaction de Rumlow le laissa sans voix.  
Il avait plus que jamais envie de le prendre à parti, mais se retint, pensant aux conséquences d’une altercation juste avant la performance du groupe. Et sur sa carrière timidement revenue sur les rails. Ça n’était pas son rôle.

Brock se dirigea vers les loges, apparemment calmé par son éclat. Il rejoignit Peter, Clint et Bucky, qui s’étaient rassemblés dans la pièce. Brock se retourna et aperçut Steve sur ses talons.  
\- Tu nous excuses, on fait ça en privé avant de se jeter dans l’arène.  
Il referma la porte derrière lui, et Steve se posta en faction à côté de l’entrée.  
Il se sentait flotter, loin de ses repères habituels, désarçonné par l’intensité des émotions qui se jouaient à ce moment.  
Quand les musiciens sortirent quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient concentrés sur eux-mêmes, comme ailleurs. Un régisseur leur  
signala qu’il était temps d’y aller, et ils le suivirent. Le seul qui remarqua Steve fut Clint, qui lui lança un clin d’oeil en passant.  
Les quatre hommes traversèrent la coulisse, et avancèrent dans la lumière.  
La salle rugit, et le show commença.


	5. Chapter 5

Les quatre musiciens de tinrent immobiles derrière leurs instruments, laissant la foule hurler encore quelques instants. Puis, soudain, Clint frappa ses baguettes en hurlant « Un, deux, trois quatre ! », et le chaos organisé commença. De son point de vue du côté de la scène, Steve entendait les choses de façon inédite pour lui. La musique ne lui parvenait pas en simple spectateur, mais plutôt comme l’entendaient les musiciens, moins unifiée et amplifiée, mais plus brute, chaque instrument sans le filtre du mixage. La puissance sonore se dégageant de l’ensemble le submergea un moment, les vibrations le prenant physiquement aux tripes.

Bucky était celui qui se tenait le plus près. Steve se focalisa sur lui pour retrouver sa concentration. Le guitariste semblait entièrement vivre la musique qu’il produisait. Le vieux cliché du musicien ne faisant qu’un avec son instrument lui revint à l’esprit, et il ne trouva rien de mieux pour décrire ce qu’il voyait. La beauté sombre du jeune homme, illuminée par les spots, le transformaient en une idole païenne que les hordes de spectateurs étaient venus adorer. Les sons distordus produits par son jeu, à a fois virtuose et gracieux, fascinaient Steve, qui eut du mal à détacher son regard pour le porter sur les autres musiciens. Clint assénait des frappes lourdes et précises sur sa batterie, avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. L’homme était dans son élément, et il était évident qu’il tirait de la scène un plaisir immense et contagieux, la foule secouant la tête en rythme comme un hydre aux milliers de têtes gouvernées par un seul système nerveux central. Peter à l’autre extrémité de la scène, semblait avoir surmonté son trac, et bondissait comme un diable à l’unisson. Mais ce fut Rumlow qui surprit le plus Steve. Oublié l’air buté et renfrogné auquel il l’avait habitué. S’il y en avait un que la musique transfigurait, c’était bien lui. Son visage s’était ouvert, comme libéré des affects qui l’empêchaient de profiter de l'existence au quotidien. Sa présence physique était solide et massive, son chant incarné, puissant, et son charisme tout simplement impressionnant. Steve comprit enfin ce qui réunissait ces individus qui semblaient, en dehors de ce moment, assez peu assortis. Tout faisait sens ici, dans ce lien que tissait entre eux la musique.

Un premier morceau s’acheva, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Steve était dans une sorte de transe qu’il n’avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps, mais qu’il reconnût néanmoins. Il se sentait à la fois totalement présent, et transporté ailleurs, son esprit traversé par un courant de sensations et de pensées qui passaient à la vitesse des doigts de Bucky, et des variations du chant de Rumlow. Il sursauta, sortant de cet état second quand son téléphone vibra contre sa cuisse. Il regarda l’écran, et vit qu’il s’agissait du poste de sécurité du Greek Theatre. Il s’éloigna vite de la coulisse en direction des loges, pour pouvoir entendre son interlocuteur.

\- Steve Rogers.

\- Rogers, ici Moreland. Je suis au PC sécurité avec un individu au comportement suspect. Je pense qu’il peut vous intéresser, ça concerne votre client. On vous attend.

Steve se dirigea en courant vers le local des gardes. Il prenait toujours les menaces contre ses clients au sérieux, mais il savait aussi d’expérience que les attaquants les plus dangereux s’amusaient rarement à prévenir leur cible à l’avance. Et qu’ils agissaient souvent lorsque celle-ci était isolée, et pas au milieu d’une foule. Mais il y avait eu des précédents, surtout lorsque ces individus étaient obsédés par une célébrité. Il arriva devant la porte du bureau, et entra aussitôt. Il se retrouva face à un individu assis sur une chaise, poignets menottés derrière lui, qui beuglait son mécontentement aux deux agents de sécurité qui l’encadraient stoïquement de chaque côté. L’homme paraissait avoir une trentaine d’années, avec une carrure impressionnante, et un visage couvert de cicatrices qui l’étaient tout autant.

\- Vous n’avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Laissez-moi partir ! J’ai déjà raté le début du show, je proteste ! Appelez mon avocat !

L’entrée de Steve ne parut pas l’arrêter dans sa lancée. Il lui jeta tout juste un regard, avant de continuer ses protestations. L’agent Moreland s’éloigna vers un coin un peu plus calme, suivi par Steve.

\- Je crois qu’on tient un bon client, dit Moreland d’un air à la fois exaspéré et blasé. M. Wilson ici présent, Wade de son petit nom, a tenté de faire entrer une arme dans la salle. En la dissimulant dans son slip.

Steve se retourna d’un coup vers l’individu vociférant, et revint avec un regard interrogateur fixer Moreland.

\- Dans son slip ? Et comment vous l’avez pincé ?

\- Ben monsieur a manqué de modestie. Soit il était vraiment trop content de voir mon collègue à l’entrée, soit il cachait quelque chose dans son pantalon.

Il pointa du doigt le revolver massif à canon long sur un bureau proche d’eux.

\- On ne peut pas faire de fouille à corps à l’entrée, donc il s’en serait peut-être tiré avec un couteau ou une arme plus petite. Mais là il fallait quand même être aveugle pour la louper. Le plus beau, c’est que le flingue n’est pas chargé, et qu’on n’a pas trouvé de munitions sur lui.

Wilson s’était arrêté quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, et semblait avoir capté la fin de leur conversation.

\- Bien sûr qu’il est pas chargé! Je voulais juste lui faire peur, à cet enfoiré, je tiens pas à aller en taule à cause de lui ! Il faut pas qu’il s’approche du gamin, c’est moi qui doit le protéger contre ce connard !

\- De quoi tu parles Wilson, à qui tu veux faire peur ? demanda Steve

\- Mais à Rumlow, cette tête de nœud ! Moi je le connais, c’est une ordure. Et là, mon Petey qui part en tournée avec lui, il faut que je le prévienne. Et je lui ai apporté un cadeau, là dans mon sac. Bande de connards, laissez-moi partir, il faut que je lui donne !

L’homme s’agitait de plus en plus, ses propos perdant en cohérence. Il tenta de se lever et de gagner la porte de sortie en emmenant la chaise avec lui. Steve et les deux agents se précipitèrent vers lui pour le maîtriser, mais il leur fit face, avant de leur foncer dedans tête la première.

Steve le bloqua rapidement d’une clé de bras, et le força à s’agenouiller, la chaise toujours dans le dos. L’autre luttait comme un beau diable.

\- Vous voulez bien appeler les flics ? Je crois qu’on va avoir besoin de renfort, sur ce coup-là, demanda Steve, hors d’haleine, tentant de maintenir son emprise à grand peine.

\- C’est déjà fait, ils ne vont pas tarder, répondit Moreland.

\- Ok ! Un peu d’aide en attendant ?

En s’y mettant à trois, ils parvinrent à maintenir le forcené hors d’état de nuire. Il paraissait doté d’une réserve d’énergie presque surnaturelle, et Steve vit avec soulagement la police arriver pour le prendre en charge. Wilson parvint tout de même à décocher un coup de pied dans le ventre d’un des officiers avant que celui-ci ne le calme d’un coup de taser qui parut enfin l’immobiliser.

\- Nom de dieu ! jura Moreland quand la situation se calma enfin. Il fallait que ça tombe sur mon soir de garde ! C’est pour ça que je ne fais que le classique et le jazz d’habitude. Beaucoup moins sportif, à mon âge.

Il s’essuya le visage et le cou avec un mouchoir. Steve sortit et s’approcha de la voiture de police. Les officiers étaient en train de charger Wilson à l’arrière, encore inconscient.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire de lui, maintenant? demanda-t-il

\- On va d’abord l’amener aux urgences psy, pour une évaluation. Et après on va l’interroger pour essayer de comprendre ce qu’il s’est passé ici, répondit le policier.

\- Je suis Steve Rogers, le garde du corps de Brock Rumlow, que ce charmant individu a essayé d’agresser. J’apprécierais beaucoup d’être tenu informé de votre enquête, pour pouvoir gérer au mieux la sécurité de mon client.

\- Phil Coulson, LAPD, dit l’officier en lui tendant sa carte. Appelez-moi d’ici 24h, on devrait y voir plus clair.

Steve regarda la voiture de police s’éloigner, et regagna le poste de sécurité lentement, tentant de remettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Il repassait les propos de Wilson dans sa tête, tentant de leur donner un sens. Brock n’était pas un enfant de chœur, et même très probablement le connard que le forcené pensait connaître. Petey, probablement Peter Parker, le jeune bassiste. Il voulait le protéger de Rumlow à tout prix. Délire d’un fan obsessionnel, ou règlement de compte entre ennemis de longue date ? Est-ce que c’était ce gars qui avait envoyé les mails de menace au musicien ? Il n’avait pas vraiment le profil d’un opposant politique organisé. En rentrant dans le bureau des gardes, Steve aperçu le sac à dos que Wilson avait apporté avec lui. Il avait été oublié dans la commotion. Il avait amené un cadeau à Peter. Steve s’approcha précautionneusement du sac noir, sans signe distinctif. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair et jeta un regard à l’intérieur. Il aperçut quelques barres chocolatées, une boisson énergisante entamée, et une sorte de boule de fourrure grise. Il la pris dans sa main avec précaution, et l’approcha de son visage. C’était doux, et léger, encore tiède. Un chaton. Wilson avait emmené un chaton en cadeau à Peter. Steve commença à sourire, avant de se figer. Quelque chose n’allait pas. L’animal ne bougeait pas. Il était mort, depuis peu. Steve le reposa doucement dans le sac. Cette putain de journée allait-elle enfin se terminer ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée ! Aucun animal n'a été blessé durant la fabrication de cette fiction ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

Moreland entra dans le bureau alors que Steve se relevait. La consternation devait se lire sur son visage, car l’autre s’arrêta pour lui demander s’il allait bien. Steve lui montra le contenu du sac à dos de Wilson en silence.

\- Merde ! dit l’autre. Le cadeau.

\- Il n’est pas mort depuis longtemps. Je pense qu’il voulait le lui offrir vivant. Un point pour lui, on dirait que ce n’est pas un psychopathe qui offre des cadavres d’animaux pour le plaisir.

L’agent de sécurité marqua une pause, et se frotta la nuque, l’air embarrassé.

\- Euh, quand on l’a emmené pour le fouiller, il a essayé de se barrer, bien entendu. Donc on l’a un peu plaqué avec le collègue. On lui est tombé sur le poil à deux… enfin sur le dos… sur le sac à dos…

Steve voyait bien que le pauvre homme s’en voulait d’avoir causé la perte de la petite boule de poil.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, ne vous le reprochez pas. C’est sûr qu’on ne croise pas tous les jours quelqu’un qui cache une arme de ce calibre et qui transporte un chaton. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il croyait, qu’il passerait la fouille avec son flingue et son cadeau à poil ?

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, ce type est complètement siphonné. Ils vont sûrement le garder à l’hôpital. Ces gars, ils font une musique qui attire les cinglés. Moi je vous dit, vous feriez mieux de vous trouver un petit génie du piano classique à protéger. Beauuuuucoup moins d’ennuis, croyez-moi !

Steve ne sut que répondre à conseil, et remercia l’homme pour son aide. Il sortit un instant à l’extérieur de la salle pour faire retomber l’adrénaline qui courait encore dans ses veines. Il sentait que la fatigue des dernières 24 heures commençait à le gagner, mais il restait suffisamment sur les nerfs pour passer outre. Il entendait la clameur de la salle et l’écho de la musique distordue de Crossbones. Il regarda sa montre : 23h30. Le concert allait bientôt se terminer, et avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient regagner l’hôtel sans plus de péripéties. Il soupira. Il n’y croyait plus trop, mais on pouvait toujours espérer. Il rentra dans le bâtiment, et regagna sa place initiale sur le côté de la scène. Il croisa Natasha, qui lui fit un signe de la main, et poursuivit sa conversation avec l’un des roadies qui semblait sortir tout droit d’un gang des Hells Angels, barbe, tatouages et piercings à l’appui. Quand elle se retrouva seule, Steve s’approcha d’elle et lui demanda :

\- Ils ont bientôt fini ?

\- Eux ? Oui, dit-elle en pointant la scène du pouce. Ils vont encore faire un rappel, et après dodo… ou quoiqu’ils aient d’autre en tête. Nous, il faut qu’on démonte, qu’on charge, et qu’on reprenne la route. Des fois je me demande si toute cette énergie que je leur consacre en vaut la peine. Quand on voit comment j’en suis remerciée par certains. Sa bouche prit un pli amer.

\- J’ étais là tout à l’heure. J’ai vu comment Brock t’as parlé, c’était vraiment dégueulasse.

Elle le regarda, sur la défensive pendant quelques instants. Quand elle vit qu’il était sincère, son expression se radoucit un peu.

\- Ouais. Pourtant je devrais être habituée, depuis le temps. Mais ce genre de truc, ça s’accroche à toi, ça a tendance à te bouffer de l’intérieur. Tu n’as pas idée de ce que certains se permettent dans ce milieu. Si t’es une femme, soit t’es une groupie, une nounou, ou une petite copine. Enfin bref, tu n’y connais rien, quoi. Tu dois te battre dix fois plus qu’un mec pour te faire respecter. Surtout avec des têtes de lard comme Rumlow. Heureusement, y a encore des crèmes comme Barnes, dit-elle en jetant un regard vers la scène. Allez, il faut que je file, je vois que ce crétin là-bas ne sait pas encore plier des câbles ! A plus, Steve.

Sur scène, l’intensité de la musique semblait avoir atteint un point culminant. Le groupe finissait son set par une chanson que tout le public connaissait et hurlait à l’unisson. Les premiers rangs s’étaient lancés dans un pogo frénétique, où des corps s’entrechoquaient les uns aux autres, certains voguant sur une mer de mains levées, se jetant des barrières de sécurité avant d’être avalés par la foule, en vagues sans cesse renouvelées. Les musiciens en sueur menaient la transe collective, eux-même transportés par la lame de fond sonore qu’ils généraient. Dans un crescendo de guitare et de batterie, le morceau s’acheva, et la multitude de gosiers s’ouvrit une dernière fois pour saluer le départ de leurs idoles. Clint se leva de sa batterie, et s’avança sur le devant de la scène pour jeter ses baguettes dans le public. Bucky lâcha sa guitare, qui continua à lancer un son strident après son départ. Rumlow remercia le public, et, prenant Peter par le bras, lança au micro :

\- Los Angeles, voici notre nouveau bassiste, Peter Parker ! C’était son premier grand saut dans le vide ce soir, faites du bruit pour lui !

Peter reçut les ovations avec un sourire béat, et dit quelque chose à l’oreille de Brock, qui lui répondit en riant. Tous se dirigeaient à présent en direction de Steve, passant à côté de lui pour rejoindre les loges, transpirants, épuisés, excités et relâchés tout à la fois.

\- Putain ça fait du bien ! rugit Barton

Bucky arborait lui aussi un sourire, plus discret, et se dirigeait vers les loges. Clint le pris par les épaules, et lui demanda :

\- Me dit pas que ça ne t’a pas manqué ce putain de rush, Barnes, je te croirais pas !

Bucky se retourna et le souleva du sol, pour le porter en riant par dessus son épaule jusque sur le canapé de la loge.

\- Mais si Barton, tu m’as manqué ! répondit-il, essoufflé, en s’effondrant à ses côtés sur le sofa, essayant d’essuyer son front dégoulinant sur le t-shirt de l’autre.

\- Ew ! Dégueu ! Va prendre une douche, tu schlingues.

\- C’est comme ça que tu m’aimes, avoue !

Rumlow et Peter entrèrent dans la pièce à leur tour. Le plus jeune poussait des cris d’excitation, encore incrédule d’avoir vécu une telle expérience. Brock le suivait en souriant, et dit :

\- Bravo les gars ! Si c’est comme ça tous les soirs, ça va se passer comme dans un rêve.

\- Quoi ? renchérit Clint, sarcastique. Pas de "c’était pas mal, mais peut mieux faire" ? Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive, t’as avalé un tube de Prozac ou quoi ?

\- Profite, Barton, profite! Je me sens d’humeur festive ce soir. Allez, poursuivit-il en attrapant des verres à shot et une bouteille de whisky, ce soir on fête le baptême du feu de Parker.

Il versa l’alcool, et distribua les verres. A la grande surprise de Steve, il lui en proposa un :

\- Et toi, chien de garde, tu trinques ?

Steve pris le verre, et le leva :

\- Après une journée avec vous autres, tu parles, oui !

\- A Peter ! Vingt ans, et plus de talent que nous trois réunis ! Continua Brock.

\- Ben merci bien, grommela Bucky, qui adressa néanmoins un clin d’œil au jeune homme, qui rougissait violemment sous le compliment.

Steve avala son verre, et accueillit avec reconnaissance la sensation familière de brûlure. Il soupira intérieurement quand l’alcool commença à dénouer un peu les tensions dans ses épaules et sa nuque. Il espérait que la célébration n’allait pas durer trop longtemps. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Les autres semblaient également montrer des signes de fatigue, et rangeaient leurs affaires en échangeant des plaisanteries. Sharon réapparut alors que les musiciens se dirigeaient vers le parking. Steve se demanda où elle était passée toute la soirée.

\- Alors Shasha, tu as flirté avec les bons journalistes ce soir ? On a droit à qui pour les interviews ? demanda Clint.

\- Pitchfork, Rolling Stone, New Noise… de rien, dit-elle en lui faisant un doigt d’honneur. Et arrête avec ce surnom, tu sais bien que ça m’horripile.

\- Tu n’aurais jamais dû nous dire que ta maman t’appelait comme ça, c’est de ta faute, lui rétorqua-t-il.

Lui tournant le dos pour l’ignorer, Sharon s’adressa aux autres :

\- Je vous fais passer le planning pour la presse, et vous vous pointez à toutes les interviews, dans un état cohérent et présentable ? Capisce ?

\- Chef oui chef ! répondirent-ils en chœur, ce qui lui redonna le sourire.

\- Bien les petits, et maintenant, au lit !

Le retour à l’hôtel se passa sans incident, et Steve se jeta sur son lit tout habillé en grognant. S’il était raisonnable, il prendrait une douche avant de se coucher. Mais la fatigue l’emporta sur les principes d’hygiène élémentaires, et il se contenta de jeter ses habits au hasard autour de lui, avant de sombrer en quelques instants dans un sommeil profond.

L’alarme de son téléphone retentit beaucoup trop tôt à son goût. Il s’assit en grommelant sur le bord de son lit, et se propulsa vers la salle de bain. Il se repassa le programme de la journée sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Crossbones jouait ce soir à San Francisco. Ils partaient dans une heure, et effectueraient désormais les trajets, ainsi que leurs nuits dans un tour-bus, pour grimper le long de la côte ouest. Steve appréhendait cette partie du voyage, et l’intimité forcée avec les autres. Il ne l’avait que trop vécue durant ses années d’armée, et appréciait peu ce retour en arrière. Il espérait entre autres ne pas se réveiller en hurlant au milieu de la nuit comme cela lui arrivait encore de temps en temps, et flanquer une peur bleue à tout le monde.

Il avait convenu avec Rumlow de se retrouver à 10h pour une vérification de sécurité. Il frappa à la porte de celui-ci, et l’appela :

\- Brock, ici Steve, tout va bien ?

\- Dans la douche ! lui répondit-il. On se retrouve en bas.

Steve acquiesça, et allait refermer la porte, quand il aperçut du mouvement dans la pénombre. Il y avait une autre silhouette dans le lit. Steve ne parvenait pas à distinguer grand-chose. Il se demanda si Rumlow avait réussi à faire entrer en douce une des fans qui attendaient les musiciens à la sortie hier soir. Si c’était le cas, il allait devoir avoir une conversation sur les règles de sécurité avec lui. Génial ! Il avait hâte de recueillir la réaction de l’intéressé quand il s’immiscerait dans sa vie sexuelle…

Steve passa un coup de fil à Fury en descendant vers le lobby pour lui faire un rapport sur les évènements de la veille. Son chef lui dit de bien rester en contact avec le LAPD pour suivre l’affaire Wilson. Il allait devoir en parler à Peter aussi, pour savoir s’il connaissait vraiment ce gars. Sharon, Clint et Peter étaient justement en train de déjeuner ensemble quand il arriva dans la salle à manger. Sharon lui fit un signe du bras, et il les rejoignit, se nourrissant tout en écoutant la conversation qui coulait agréablement entre eux. Quand il eut fini, il demanda à Peter s’il pouvait lui parler seul à seul. Peter écarquilla les yeux, surpris, et le suivit dans le café du lobby, où il s’assirent face à face. Steve commença à lui raconter l’incident de la veille. A la mention du nom de Wade Wilson, il vit la contenance du jeune homme changer. Il le coupa, incrédule :

-Wade Wilson ? Tu es sûr que c’était lui ? Mais c’est impossible ! Il habite à l’autre bout du pays, il ne quitte jamais le Queens !

\- Tu le connais, donc.

\- Oui, oui. Je le connais depuis toujours. C’est un ancien ami de mon oncle, un ex-flic comme lui. Mon oncle, il… il est mort il y a des années, quand j’étais encore un gamin. C’est lui qui m’a élevé avec May, ma tante. Quand oncle Ben est mort, Wade a gardé le contact avec tante May et moi. Il passait souvent, toujours avec un cadeau. Il se sent responsable… il était là quand Ben s’est fait tuer. Au début, c’était sympa, un tonton un peu barré, mais cool. Les choses ont un peu déraillé après son accident… Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé exactement. Il s’est fait larguer par sa femme, a disparu pendant quelques mois, et quand il est revenu, il avait toutes ces cicatrices, et il n’était plus comme avant.

\- Qu’est ce que tu veux dire, plus comme avant ?

\- Ben, il est vraiment devenu imprévisible. Il se met toujours dans des situations pas possibles, se frotte aux mauvaises personnes, et se retrouve dans de sales draps. On dirait qu’il s’en fiche de vivre ou de mourir.

Peter soupira, se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Moi, quand il a changé, j’étais au lycée. Mon univers entier, c’était déjà la musique. Wade, il débarquait, il me faisait des plans pas possibles devant mes copains, j’étais mort de honte. Un jour, il s‘est pointé à la sortie du lycée avec des ballons en hélium et un gros ours en peluche. Devant tout le monde, avec sa tête de Freddy Krueger ! Je te raconte pas ce que je me suis mangé après avec mes amis. Ils l’appelaient « Tonton Psycho » !

Peter regarda Steve avec un sourire triste.

\- Il n’est pas méchant, tu sais. Il est juste un peu obsessionnel avec moi. Il croit toujours que je suis en danger, et qu’il doit me sauver. Je crois qu’il a perdu pas mal de monde dans sa vie. Je peux comprendre ça.

Peter s’arrêta, et demanda, d’une voix vulnérable qui le fit paraître encore plus jeune qu’il ne l’était :

\- Est-ce qu’il va avoir de gros problèmes à cause de ça ? Je veux dire, c’est un peu de ma faute, je ne voulais plus le voir depuis quelques temps. Quand je lui ai dit que j’avais réussi l’audition pour Crossbones, j’étais tellement heureux ! Je pensais qu’il allait me féliciter, comme tout le monde. Mais il s’est mis en colère, et il m’a dit que je devais refuser, que ça n’était pas bon pour moi. Refuser ! Mais c’est mon rêve qui se réalise, et lui voudrait que je le laisse passer ? Après ça, je lui en voulait tellement, que je l’ai évité jusqu’à ce qu’on parte en tournée.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il tient tellement à t’éloigner du groupe ? Du peu que j’ai réussi à comprendre hier, il essayait surtout de te protéger de Rumlow. Ils se connaissent tous les deux ?

\- Peut-être, j’en sais rien. On est tous de New-York et il a pas mal traîné dans le milieu punk à un moment. Ils ont pu se croiser. Le problème avec Wade, c’est qu’il raconte tellement de conneries qu’on a du mal à savoir quand il est en lien avec la réalité. Tu sais où il est en ce moment ? Qu’est-ce qu’il va lui arriver ?

\- Je pense qu’il est encore ici à L.A., probablement avec la police. J’ai le contact de l’officier qui s’occupe de son cas. Je me renseignerai d’ici demain, le temps qu’ils sachent ce qu’ils vont en faire.

\- OK… merci, Steve. Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce genre d’emmerdes me suivrait jusque ici.

\- T’inquiète, tu n’y es pour rien. Tout va bien avec Rumlow, sinon ?

\- Ouais, tu sais, Brock est super ! Il me file plein de conseils pour m’améliorer. Il m’a donné ma chance alors que plein d’autres bassistes super talentueux ont passé l’audition avec moi. Je n’y croyais pas quand il m’a rappelé et m’a dit qu’il m’avait choisi. Bruce Banner, l’ancien bassiste, c’était mon idole. Alors le remplacer… c’est comme de gagner au loto. Je crois que je ne m’y suis pas encore tout à fait habitué ! Je lui dois tout, à Brock.

Steve repensa à la porte fermée de la loge, et à l’air affolé de Peter qui en sortait. Une pensée troublante le traversa.

\- Et justement, il n’en profite pas, de ta gratitude ? Je veux dire… dans les loges, hier… Steve ne savait pas vraiment comment poursuivre sa phrase.

Peter releva brusquement les yeux, qu’il avait jusque là fixés sur le sol, avant de remuer sur son siège, visiblement mal à l’aise.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, mec ? Brock veut juste m’aider. C’est mon mentor, et il croit en moi ! Qu’est-ce que tu insinues ?

Il s’agitait de plus en plus, visiblement en colère contre la question de Steve.

\- Rien, rien. Désolé, je m’assurais juste que tout se passait bien pour toi.

\- Je te rappelles que tu es là pour t’occuper de Brock, pas de moi. Je n’ai pas besoin d’une baby-sitter, je peux très bien me gérer tout seul.

\- Oui, enfin, essaie de passer le message à tes amis, ça m’arrangerait.

Steve regretta ses mots sitôt qu’ils eurent franchi ses lèvres. Peter se leva, blême, mettant fin à la conversation. Il rejoignit les autres d’un pas rapide. Steve se donna une claque sur le front mentalement. Il aurait pu être plus délicat avec le gamin, plutôt que de le braquer comme ça. Sharon battait le rappel des troupes dans le hall. Brock et Bucky étaient descendus eux aussi. Le guitariste avait l’air ailleurs, comme replié sur lui-même. Steve se demanda s’il était sobre. Il ne sentait pas l’alcool, mais ce n’était pas la seule possibilité. Un long bus noir les attendait sur le parvis quand ils sortirent. Une fois les bagages chargés, ils montèrent à bord les uns après les autres. Le bus referma ses portes, et partit en direction du nord, sur la route de San Francisco.


	7. Chapter 7

Alors que le bus s’extirpait progressivement des artères congestionnées de Los Angeles, Steve découvrait l’environnement dans lequel il allait vivre pour quelques jours. A l’intérieur, un salon-cuisine avec des canapés et une table étaient suivis d’une enfilade de couchettes, quatre de chaque côté. A l’arrière, une petite salle de bain complétait l’aménagement. C’était plus confortable que les baraquements de l’armée, mais la promiscuité était inévitable. Il observa Sharon et les musiciens qui prenaient leurs quartiers, et posa ses affaires sur un lit tout au fond du véhicule.

\- Hun hun, lui dit Sharon en le voyant faire. Si j’étais toi, j’éviterais de prendre les places près des chiottes, je t’assure. Après quelques jours, c’est Tchernobyl là dedans. Les couchettes vides à l’arrière sont des « junk bunks »* à partager, pour stocker notre bordel.

Brock et Peter avaient pris les deux premières couchettes face à face, Sharon et Clint les suivantes. Steve se retrouva à la suite, de l’autre côté du lit dans lequel Bucky s’installait.

\- Hey Steve, dit ce dernier. C’est donc sur toi que se posera mon regard tous les matins !

Il rit doucement, enleva ses bottes, et s’allongea avec un grognement de soulagement. Il parût s’assoupir presque immédiatement. Steve tira le rideau de Bucky pour lui offrir un peu d’intimité, attristé par l’état de ce dernier, et un peu inquiet de l’indifférence avec laquelle les autres semblaient l’accepter. Ils étaient occupés à emménager leur petit cocon personnel, et Steve les imita. Il se rendit ensuite à l’avant, et se trouva une place dans le salon où il put se poser et communiquer un peu avec ses proches. Cela faisait à peine deux jours qu’il était parti, mais il avait l’impression d’avoir glissé dans un espace-temps parallèle, où la densité des évènements était multipliée de façon exponentielle. A son grand soulagement, chacun se glissa à l’intérieur de sa bulle pour quelques heures, et le reste de la matinée se passa calmement. Le chauffeur s’arrêta sur la route à la mi-journée pour qu’ils puissent manger dans un diner de motel. L’ambiance était plutôt détendue, Clint et Sharon partageant des anecdotes de tournée avec Peter, Brock faisant quelques remarques sarcastiques, mais semblant goûter à la détente générale. Bucky ne sortit pas de sa couchette avec eux, et personne ne mentionna son absence.

Steve s’excusa à un moment du repas pour appeler l’officier Coulson, et savoir quel sort le LAPD réservait à Wade Wilson. Il tomba sur messagerie, et raccrocha, se disant qu’il réessaierait plus tard. En passant devant le bus, il ne put s’empêcher de penser à Bucky et à l’état inquiétant dans lequel il était aujourd’hui. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui avait pu se passer entre l’état sobre et joyeux dans lequel il l’avait laissé après le concert, visiblement heureux de renouer avec le public, et celui d’aujourd’hui. Il fallait qu’il s’assure qu’il allait bien. Même s’il n’était pas son client, il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder ailleurs. Il monta dans le bus, et se dirigea vers l’arrière. Hésitant quelques secondes avant de le déranger, il secoua doucement le jeune homme, pour s’assurer que son sommeil n’était pas de l’inconscience.

\- Hé, Bucky, est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose à manger ?

L’autre ne réagit pas immédiatement. Quand il émergea des limbes dans lesquelles il était plongé, il gémit, désorienté, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il tremblait.

\- Fous-moi la paix, répondit-il d’une voix râpeuse.

\- Bucky…

Quelque chose se tordit dans le ventre de Steve. Il avança la main pour la poser doucement sur l’épaule de l’autre.

\- Me touche pas ! siffla Bucky, se relevant brusquement, et reculant vers la cloison.

Il gémit et se passa une main sur le visage. Steve fit un pas en arrière, les mains levées.

\- Désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je voulais juste m’assurer que ça allait.

Steve se dirigea vers la cuisine, et en revint avec un verre d’eau, qu’il tendit à Bucky. Celui-ci semblait revenir un peu à lui-même, et but avec avidité. Quand il eut fini, il tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes le trahirent, et il vacilla. Steve le retint, et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l’aider à se stabiliser.

\- Ça va, ça va, t’inquiète… grommela le guitariste, qui se rassit sur le lit, et entreprit de remettre ses chaussures.

\- Non, visiblement, ça na va pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les autres ne te disent rien, mais je n’ai pas l’intention de passer les prochains nuits à écouter si tu respires.

Bucky parût surpris par sa franchise, et releva la tête. Ses yeux gris lui mangeaient le visage, remarqua Steve. Un visage d’une beauté presque douloureuse, qui se tordit en une grimace de dédain.

\- Les autres ! Ils s’en foutent, ils sont habitués à ces conneries. Ça fait partie du deal non ? Sex, drugs and rock’n’roll ! T’es payé par Pierce pour veiller sur son précieux Brock, pas pour me fliquer. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, grommela-t-il en baissant le ton, comme épuisé par sa tirade.

\- Je n’ai jamais été très doué pour ça, reconnut Steve. Je sais qu’on ne se connaît pas, mais j’ai du mal à regarder quelqu’un lutter avec l’addiction sans au moins essayer de lui tendre la main. Crois-moi, les musiciens n’ont pas le monopole de la défonce. J’ai même pas mal d’amis à qui ça a servi de béquille en sortant de l’armée. C’est juste…

Steve s’assit à son tour sur sa couchette, en face de Bucky. L’intimité de l’espace confiné le poussait peut-être à sortir de son rôle, et il hésita, avant de poursuivre.

\- Tu avais l’air tellement bien hier soir sur scène, tellement… présent. C’est la première fois que je vois quelqu’un être autant en accord avec ce qu’il crée. C’est rare. Et beau.

Bucky le regardait en silence. Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa, et baissa la tête. Il paraissait essayer de refouler une émotion, et avala sa salive.

\- Écoute, dit Steve en se levant, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe pour toi, mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis juste en face.

Il sortit du bus, et se dirigeait vers le diner quand son téléphone sonna. C’était Phil Coulson.

\- Rogers.

\- Ici Coulson, du LAPD. Je vous rappelle à propos de Wade Wilson.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça donne, vous allez l’inculper ?

\- C’est un peu compliqué. C’est un ancien flic, il a des antécédents psy, un permis pour l’arme, pas de munitions… Au pire, ça sera un trouble à l’ordre public. On n’a pas pu prouver qu’il voulait sérieusement agresser votre client. Pour le moment, il est encore en observation à l’hôpital, et quand il sortira, il est probable que le juge ne souhaite pas engorger les tribunaux avec si peu.

\- Donc il sera remis dehors.

\- Eh… ça n’est pas impossible, désolé.

\- OK, merci pour l’info. Tenez-moi au courant s’il y a du changement.

Steve soupira en raccrochant. Il n’avait pas besoin de ce gars dans la nature. Avec la tournée de Crossbones, Rumlow ne pouvait pas vraiment faire profil bas. Il était facile à suivre.

Tout le monde rejoignit le bus. Quand Steve rentra, Bucky était en train de se faire un café dans la kitchenette.

\- Buck ! s’exclama Clint, content de te voir de retour parmi nous.

Il lui tapa sur l’épaule, et se jeta en travers du canapé.

\- Qui veut revoir Spinal Tap ? lança-t-il à la cantonade.

\- Ben juste toi, grogna Rumlow. Ça fait dix ans que tu nous le ressors à chaque début de tournée. Peter, tu viens ? Je voulais te montrer ce solo de Les Claypool** dont je t’ai parlé.

\- Et les traditions, Brock ? répliqua Clint d’un air faussement indigné.

Peter suivit Rumlow vers sa couchette, passant devant Steve sans le regarder. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis leur conversation ce matin à l’hôtel. Après son échange avec Bucky, Steve se dit qu’il n’y aurait plus guère que Clint et Sharon qui ne le détestaient pas. Mais à sa grande surprise, Bucky poussa Clint de la banquette pour se faire une place, et tapota le coussin à ses côtés.

\- Je suis sûr que Steve ne l’a pas vu. Tu viens, on va te montrer ce que c’est, une vraie tournée de rockstars.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Steve n’était pas rassuré sur le déroulement futur de le tournée, mais il s’était considérablement détendu en regardant le film. Clint et Bucky récitaient la moitié des répliques par cœur, et reprenaient les morceaux ridicules à tue-tête. A un moment, Sharon, qui essayait de se reposer, avait tenté de mettre fin à leur vacarme. Elle avait fini par sortir ses boules quiès. Bucky paraissait avoir récupéré de l’énergie, mais Steve sentait sa fébrilité sous la démonstration de bonne humeur. C’était tout de même mieux que l’état comateux de la matinée. Steve le surprit à jeter des coups d’œil furtifs vers la couchette de Brock, avant de revenir dans la conversation. Et Steve se prit plusieurs fois à ne plus suivre ce qui se passait sur l’écran pour regarder le jeune homme. Il faisait partie de ces personnes solaires qui attiraient tous les regards, même si son astre brillait d’une lumière noire. La force de son attraction déstabilisait Steve, tout en le remplissant d’une excitation irrésistible. Il remarqua la façon qu’il avait d‘écarter les mèches de ses cheveux longs de devant ses yeux d’un mouvement de nuque. Ou sa façon de se toucher le visage quand il réfléchissait. Une fois, il lui sembla que Bucky avait surpris un de ses regards un peu trop appuyés, et l’avait dévisagé pendant une fraction de seconde. Mais le moment passa avec la réplique suivante du film, et Steve sentit le souffle qu’il ne savait pas avoir retenu se libérer.

Ils arrivaient dans les environs de San Francisco maintenant. Le Fillmore, où ils jouaient ce soir, était apparemment un lieu incontournable de la contre-culture dans les années 60 -70, puis du mouvement punk des années 80, et Bucky expliqua à Steve avec des yeux brillants de fierté que des groupes comme Pink Floyd, les Doors ou le Velvet Underground s’y étaient produits. Le bus se gara dans le parking souterrain sous la salle. La taille du lieu paraissait assez modeste à côté de celui d’hier, mais il semblait chargé d’une histoire riche, et les témoignages de son passé glorieux s’affichaient sur les murs. Steve accompagna Brock et les autres alors qu’ils prenaient leurs nouveaux quartiers. Il se sentait un peu moins perdu que la veille, le déroulement de la soirée à venir lui apparaissant plus clairement. Le service de sécurité de la salle lui assura qu’ils fouilleraient le sac de toute personne suspecte. Il était un peu rassuré de savoir que Wilson ne pouvait pas se pointer ce soir, et espérait qu’aucun autre spectateur ne voudrait s’en prendre à son client. Même s’il n’aurait pas été fâché outre mesure s’il se prenait un coup de poing dans la tête. Ou deux. Il garda ces pensées pour lui, et assista aux balances du groupe depuis la salle. Sharon vint le rejoindre quelques temps plus tard, lui proposant un café. Touché par l’intention, Steve accepta avec gratitude.

\- Alors, comment tu trouves la vie de saltimbanque ? demanda-t-elle en s’asseyant avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait l’air épuisée.

\- Intense ! Pour l’instant j’en suis encore à observer comment tout fonctionne. Ça me change des huiles du Capitole, c’est certain, conclut-il en riant.

Sharon poussa un grognement.

\- Des fois je me dis que je devrais me trouver un boulot avec des horaires de bureau. Ça me tue ce rythme, surtout au début, il faut que je me réhabitue. Mais bon, qu’est-ce qu’on ne ferait pas, pour l’amour de l’art ? conclut-elle. Je vais aller me poser un peu sur un canapé, tant que les autres sont occupés. Ils ne pourront pas ruiner cette sieste-là, au moins !

Le reste de la soirée ressembla beaucoup à celle de la veille. Crossbones monta sur scène, salué par un public enthousiaste, dans une salle pleine à craquer. Steve profita du concert en entier cette fois ci, entre son poste habituel dans la coulisse, et quelques rondes dans la salle, se frayant un chemin entre les jeunes gens venus se défouler. La chaleur était étouffante, les corps pressés les uns contre les autres rendaient sa progression difficile. Il ne repéra heureusement aucun comportement suspect, et rassuré, put en profiter pour vraiment écouter le groupe. Il appréciait ce qu’il entendait. Même s’il n’y connaissait pas grand-chose en musique, il se rendait compte que Crossbones était un cran au dessus de la moyenne des groupes. Ils étaient individuellement de très bons musiciens, et leur allure sur scène était magnétique. Même la colère de Rumlow devenait utile, explosant dans des textes-brûlots contre les injustices d’une société dont il démontait les contradictions et les failles avec une clairvoyance étonnante. Steve se demandait comment un homme avec autant de sensibilité à la misère d’autrui pouvait se comporter de façon si tyrannique. La psyché humaine l’étonnerait toujours dans ses paradoxes.

Il passa aussi un bon moment les yeux rivés sur Bucky, perdu dans le plaisir de le voir jouer comme si sa guitare dénudait des morceaux de son âme à chaque fois que ses doigts se posaient sur les cordes. Il trouvait cette sincérité bouleversante, lui qui toute sa vie avait érigé des murs de protection entre ses émotions réelles et le monde extérieur. Tout ce pour quoi il était payé requérait d’enfouir profondément sa sensibilité personnelle pour d’accomplir au mieux la mission qui lui était confiée. Un tel lâcher-prise lui paraissait à la fois terrifiant et fascinant. Quand le concert se termina, Steve retrouva les musiciens à l’arrière. Ils attendaient leur tour pour prendre une douche, ou se rafraîchir un peu.

\- Steve, annonça Brock, qui étonnamment se rappela de son prénom, on va aller boire un verre dans un bar tenu par des copains. Je sais pas si t’es payé en heures supplémentaires, mais tu ne vas pas retrouver ton pieu de sitôt.

\- Ça n’est pas très prudent, vu les circonstances actuelles. Je ne t’en ai pas encore parlé parce que je n’avais pas tous les éléments, mais hier soir, à l’entrée de la salle, il y a un dingue qui s’est pointé avec un flingue dans son slip juste pour toi. Heureusement, il n’était pas très subtil, et l’arme n’était pas chargée, donc on a pu gérer l’incident . Je serais toi, je ferais profil bas. Le plus sûr, c’est de ne pas faire d’apparitions publiques qui ne soient pas nécessaires.

Steve n’évoqua pas le lien de Peter avec Wilson. Il pensa que le pauvre jeune homme serait mortifié si Rumlow savait pour son chaperon un poil excessif.

\- Ok, tu m’as fait ton laïus, mais je n’ai pas l’intention de me planquer parce que des gars ne sont pas d’accord avec ma façon de voir les choses. Ce genre de truc, ça fait partie du job. On monte sur scène, j’ouvre ma grande gueule, et forcément, il y en a à qui ça ne plaît pas. Mais je ne vais pas commencer à me planquer pour ça. Je vais te raconter un truc : un jour, aux débuts de Crossbones, un néo-nazi de merde m’attendait à la sortie d’un concert et m’a planté avec son couteau. Douze points de suture. Ben j’ai pas été me cacher. On a écrit une chanson avec Bruce et Bucky, et on l’a chanté dès le soir suivant. Un de nos plus gros tubes.

\- J’essaie juste de bien faire mon job. Tu es libre de tes choix, mais moi je dois rendre des comptes à Pierce, et à Fury.

\- Ouais ? Et ben pas moi ! asséna Brock, en enlevant son t-shirt trempé de sueur pour se diriger vers les douches.

Bucky en sortait à ce moment là, et vit le regard meurtrier que Steve lançait à la suite de Rumlow.

\- Quoi qu’il ait dit pour mériter les yeux de la mort, laisse tomber, il ne reviendra pas dessus. Moi ça fait longtemps que j’ai renoncé à le faire changer d’avis sur quoi que ce soit, soupira-t-il en se séchant rapidement les cheveux, avant de les attacher en une queue-de-cheval approximative.

A la vue du guitariste, L'humeur de Steve se radoucit quelque peu. Clint arriva sur ces entrefaites, et lança à la cantonade :

\- Attention, San Francisco, nous voilà !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * junk-bunks : littéralement, "couchettes à bordel".  
> ** Les Claypool : bassiste du groupe Primus, au jeu très caractéristique.


	8. Chapter 8

Tout le groupe, accompagné de Sharon, Natasha et Steve, se retrouva au Sonic, un bar non loin du Fillmore. Il était tenu par deux associés, d’anciens musiciens qui avaient raccroché pour ouvrir l’établissement après avoir fait de nombreuses fois la première partie de Crossbones. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses, et des boissons apparurent sur le bar comme par magie. Une partie de la clientèle avait reconnu les musiciens, mais au grand soulagement de Steve, semblait pour le moment se contenter de regards furtifs dans leur direction. Quelques verres plus tard, l’ambiance se détendit un peu, quelques fans sortis tout droit du concert s’enhardissant à venir aborder Brock, Bucky ou Clint pour échanger quelques mots ou demander un selfie. Les Crossbones s’éxécutaient de bonne grâce. Steve surveillait leurs interactions, et se retrouva près de Natasha, avec qui il engagea la conversation. Quand il lui demanda comment elle en était venue à travailler pour le groupe, elle lui raconta qu’elle et Bucky se connaissaient depuis les débuts de la formation.  
\- Tu sais, Bucky et moi, ça a été le coup de foudre. On avait tous les deux dix-huit ans, il venait de rejoindre Crossbones, moi je jouais dans un groupe de Riot Grrrrls avec des copines. J’étais dingue de lui, avec sa gueule d’ange, et son air de chaton perdu.  
\- Ça n’a pas fonctionné pour vous ? demanda Steve, de son air le plus innocent et désintéressé.  
\- Si, pour un temps, c’était génial. Mais Bucky…  
Elle sembla jauger si elle pouvait lui faire confiance avant de continuer. Elle se pencha vers son oreille, pour mieux se faire entendre par dessus le brouhaha du bar.   
\- Bucky c’est quelqu’un de compliqué. Il a subi pas mal de choses qui l’ont endurci et flingué en même temps. Il peut te fendre le cœur sans s’en rendre compte, juste parce qu’il est trop absorbé par ses propres problèmes. On s’adore, mais j’ai dû prendre de la distance pour me protéger. Et puis avec Brock qui joue au chien de garde avec son précieux guitariste… Je te jure, ces deux-là, je n’ai pas encore compris pourquoi ça fonctionnait. Bucky laisse Brock le traiter comme un moins-que-rien, on dirait qu’il pense le mériter. Je n’ai jamais réussi à supporter ça. Bruce en a eu assez, lui aussi, et il est parti. C’était super triste, mais je ne peux pas le lui reprocher. Il a déjà tenu dix ans. Les relations dans un groupe de musique, c’est parfois toxique. On ne s’en rend pas compte, mais tout est mélangé : c’est ton boulot, tes amis, ta famille. Tu crées avec eux, tu bosses avec eux, tu vis avec eux… tu baises avec eux parfois. C’est à la fois génial et épuisant.  
Avant que Steve ait pu répliquer, Bucky, justement, s’approcha d’eux avec trois verres à shot.  
\- Oh là ! C’est quoi cet air sérieux Tasha, détends-toi un peu, baby girl ! dit-il avec un sourire ravageur en lui tendant un verre.  
\- C’est quoi, dit-elle en reniflant la boisson ?  
\- A ton avis ? Je connais ton poison !  
Il proposa le troisième shot à Steve, qui l’approcha de ses lèvres. Vodka, épaisse et glacée. Il n’hésita pas longtemps, et descendit le fluide amer et brûlant. Bucky l’imita, claquant le verre vide sur le bar.  
\- Et voilà ! Détend-toi un peu Stevie, Rumlow ne va plus avoir besoin de tes services ce soir, il t’a déjà trouvé une remplaçante.  
Steve tourna la tête, et vit Brock en grande conversation avec une jeune femme brune aux bras couverts de tatouages, venue lui demander une photo, et visiblement ravie d’avoir capté son attention. Natasha reposa son verre, et les quitta pour aller voir Sharon.  
\- Clint a essayé de faire chier Peter en racontant à tout le monde qu’il n’avait pas 21 ans, et que personne ne devait lui servir à boire, continua Bucky. Ça n’a pas trop marché, maintenant tout le monde veut lui payer un coup en douce.  
Il rit doucement, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Steve déglutit, suivant le geste, son regard glissant ensuite le long du biceps du jeune homme, vers son torse visible à travers un t-shirt usé qui épousait la forme de ses muscles bien proportionnés. Il releva le yeux, ceux de Bucky étaient sur lui. Il se sentit rougir, et espéra de toutes ses forces que la lumière tamisée du bar camouflerait son trouble. Quand Bucky se détourna, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, ce fut pour commander deux nouveaux shots. Il lui en tendit un, d’un air interrogateur. Le cerveau de Steve lui ordonna de refuser l’alcool. Sa main porta le verre à sa bouche, et il sentit le liquide répandre sa chaleur bienfaisante dans ses veines. Bucky sourit de nouveau, quelque chose de plus carnassier, et fit de même. Le volume sonore des conversations dans le bar augmentait de minutes en minutes. Brock continuait à graviter autour de la jeune fan, leurs corps se rapprochant centimètre par centimètre. Steve le surveillait du coin de l’œil. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait se passer, de toutes façons ? Ce n’est pas comme s’il allait la ramener dans le bus, avec tout le monde autour.  
Bucky se pencha vers lui pour lui parler, et il sentit le parfum mentholé de son shampooing.  
\- Alors, pas trop dur de laisser toute sa vie derrière soi pour partir sur les routes avec une bande de saltimbanques ?  
\- Saltimbanques ou politiciens, j’ai l’habitude de voyager pour mon job, répondit Steve, éludant la question sur sa vie personnelle, qu’il avait bien décelée, en embuscade.  
\- Ça fait dix ans que je bouge constamment, dit Bucky. Ça n’est pas vraiment facile de garder le contact avec la réalité des sédentaires. C’est même sacrément dur de garder le contact avec la réalité tout court, en fait !  
Il gloussa, et s’étira langoureusement.  
\- Jonny, tu nous en remets deux ? demanda-t-il au barman.  
\- Ça suffit pour moi ! Je ne peux pas te suivre, désolé, il faut que je reste lucide pour assurer la sécurité de Brock.  
Bucky émit un grognement dédaigneux.  
\- Brock peut se défendre tout seul, je t’ assure ! T’as pas idée du nombre de situations foireuses desquelles il s’est sorti.  
\- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas payé pour boire des coups. Mon boss ferait une apoplexie s’il le savait.  
\- C’est pas moi qui le lui dirai.  
Il lui fit un clin d’œil, avala la vodka, se léchant les lèvres et jetant un regard de défi à Steve. Ce dernier déglutit. Jamais il ne s’était retrouvé dans une telle situation, où il avait envie de jeter ses obligations professionnelles aux orties, et pour une fois, profiter du moment. Il repensa aux propos de Natasha. Et stupidement, aux cartoons où un ange et un démon miniatures essayaient de contrôler les actions d’un pauvre personnage. Il se prit à sourire en imaginant Bucky en diablotin. L’autre répondit à son sourire, irrésistible. Steve lui prit le verre des mains, et le descendit d’un trait. Bucky poussa un cri de victoire, le prit par le cou, et l’entraîna vers Clint et Peter. Le temps se mit à passer à toute vitesse. Steve se sentait euphorique, léger comme il ne l’avait pas été depuis longtemps. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir éprouvé une telle exaltation depuis l’adolescence et les premiers frissons du trouble amoureux. Certainement pas depuis qu’il était revenu de l’armée, usé, en proie aux insomnies et aux flash-back dévastateurs. Il se gorgeait des attentions de Bucky, qui l’incluait dans les conversations, le touchait de temps en temps, lui souriait, et se penchait vers lui comme un héliotrope vers le soleil. Les avertissements de Fury sur la précarité de sa position, sa mission auprès de Rumlow, la détresse émotionnelle dans laquelle Bucky semblait se trouver, tout cela dansait en arrière-plan dans les pensées de Steve. Mais rien de cela ne parvenait à l’arracher au champ de gravité qui l’attirait vers le guitariste.  
\- Je sors fumer une clope, ça te dit de m’accompagner ? lui lança Bucky nonchalamment, alors que la nuit s’était déjà bien avancée vers une nouvelle journée.  
Steve ne fumait pas, n’avait jamais fumé. Mais il hocha la tête, et suivit le jeune homme jusqu’au fond du bar. Ils passèrent une porte conduisant à une cour intérieure, éclairée par quelques guirlandes lumineuses qui avaient du mal à percer les ténèbres. Bucky s’adossa contre un mur, et sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Il le tendit à Steve, qui refusa son offre. Il alluma sa cigarette, les yeux fixés sur le garde du corps, et dit, si doucement, que l’autre douta de l’avoir entendu :  
\- Si tu n’es pas venu avec moi pour fumer, alors… quoi ?  
Steve déglutit, incertain, soudainement intimidé, ne sachant que lui répondre. Bucky se détacha du mur pour s’avancer vers lui, très lentement. Ou alors, tout se passa très vite, et ce fut l’esprit de Steve qui vécut ce moment au ralenti. Le musicien posa une main sur son bras nu, et l’attira légèrement vers lui. Steve répondit à l’invitation, le cœur s’emballant d’un coup sous le rush d’adrénaline, et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui du jeune homme. Il entendit le souffle de Bucky se précipiter, nota son air étrangement vulnérable en ce moment, et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces, et pleines, avaient un goût d’alcool et de cigarette. Steve ne s’attarda pas, et se recula légèrement pour chercher le regard de l’autre. Ses yeux bleu-gris étaient fermés, et quand il les rouvrit, son visage s’illumina d’un lent sourire. La porte de la cour s’ouvrit, et Steve entendit quelqu’un se racler la gorge. Il se recula, instinctivement, et se tourna pour apercevoir Natasha qui les fixait.  
\- J’avais envie d’une clope moi aussi, dit-elle, un air que Steve ne sut déchiffrer traversant son visage.  
Bucky sortit son paquet de la poche arrière de son jean, et lui tendit. Il actionna son briquet, et Natasha approcha sa cigarette, les mains en coupe autour de la flamme. Steve se sentit soudain mal à l’aise dans le silence qui s’ensuivit.  
\- Je vais rentrer, pour vérifier que tout va bien, dit-il, avec un geste vague vers le bar.  
\- Au fait, répliqua Natasha, j’étais aussi venue te dire que Brock avait filé avec sa nouvelle copine.  
Steve sentit son sang se glacer.  
\- Comment ça, filé ? Mais, on doit rentrer au bus pour reprendre la route, non ?  
\- Pas avant demain matin. Il fait ça souvent, t’inquiète. Il se prend une chambre d’hôtel, ou il va chez la nana. Question intimité, c’est quand même mieux qu’une couchette de bus.  
Steve se passa la main sur le visage, et sentit une sueur glacée couler le long de ses flancs. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de lâcher son client si longtemps ! Il sortit fébrilement son téléphone en se dirigeant vers l’intérieur. Il scanna la pièce et constata qu’effectivement, Rumlow n’était visible nulle part. Il appela son numéro, et entendit avec consternation les sonneries résonner dans le vide. Quand le message pré-enregistré se déclencha, il jura et demanda à Brock de le rappeler au plus vite. Merde ! Qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire, s’il arrivait quelque chose à Brock pendant qu’il était avec cette fille ? Il allait perdre son job, si Fury apprenait qu’il s’était amusé à boire et à flirter, au lieu de se concentrer sur sa mission. Malgré ses dérapages occasionnels face à des clients indélicats, Steve prenait son travail à cœur, et n’exposait jamais personne à un risque non maîtrisé. Ce qui venait de se passer était inacceptable selon ses standards, et cela lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide. Il fallait qu’il cesse de se laisser distraire par ce qu’il ressentait pour Bucky, et tout de suite, s’il ne voulait pas aller grossir les statistiques des vétérans au chômage. Ce dernier, justement, rentrait dans le bar, et se dirigeait vers lui, l’air interrogateur.  
\- Il faut que j’y aille, désolé… bafouilla-t-il, évitant son regard.  
S’il se laissait à nouveau happer, il lui serait encore plus difficile de s’éloigner. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser sa garde, pas quand des vies étaient en jeu. Il aperçut furtivement l’expression blessée de Bucky. Mais en un éclair, il avait repris sa contenance habituelle, et un rictus lui barrait le visage.  
\- La dernière chose à laquelle Rumlow a envie de penser en ce moment, c’est à toi. Mais si tu dois faire ton devoir de boy-scout…  
Il se détourna, et Steve le suivit des yeux alors qu’il se dirigeait vers le comptoir, et se commanda à boire. Steve sortit du bar, et se dirigea vers le parking de la salle de concert. Le bus n’avait pas bougé. Il composa le code qu’on leur avait donné pour entrer, et se laissa englober par le silence et l’obscurité. Pas de Rumlow, bien sûr, il était seul. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le retrouver dans l’immédiat, il n’avait plus qu’à attendre son retour, et prier pour que rien ne lui arrive entre-temps. Il alluma la veilleuse de sa couchette, enleva ses chaussures avec soulagement, et s’allongea. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient en un maelstrom d’anxiété et d’excitation résiduelle. La soirée lui revenait par bribes, qui tournaient en boucle dans son cerveau surchauffé. Il soupira, essayant de relaxer ses muscles, respirant selon un rythme qui abaissait la fréquence cardiaque, comme il avait appris à le faire avant ses missions d’intervention. Une heure, puis deux, passèrent ainsi, avant que le bruit de quelqu’un entrant dans le bus ne le fasse sursauter. Il aperçut Clint, Peter et Sharon qui essayaient de regagner leur lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible, mais ne pouvant s’empêcher de glousser et d’échanger des plaisanteries à voix basse. Steve se leva, et leur demanda s’ils avaient eu des nouvelles de Brock depuis tout à l’heure.  
\- Ça ne risque pas ! répondit Clint. Il va en profiter jusqu’au dernier moment, et débarquer juste avant qu’on reparte, comme d’habitude. Tu ne devrais pas rester debout pour lui, ça n’en vaut pas la peine. La fille faisait 50 kilos toute mouillée, il ne craint pas grand-chose.  
Là n’était pas la question, pour Steve. Il était payé pour faire un job, et les conséquences, s’il le faisait mal, s’il prenait la mauvaise décision, pouvaient être graves. Il revit en un éclair la séquence d’images qui hantaient ses nuits, et s’insinuaient parfois dans les temps morts de ses journées. Une route au milieu du désert. Une jeep qui fonce sur la piste, un nuage de poussière dans son sillage. Un enfant au milieu de la route, leur faisant des grands signes pour qu’ils s'arrêtent. Le protocole, clair et précis, martelé depuis le début de leur camp de formation : ne pas s’arrêter, sous aucun prétexte. Jamais. La jeep qui accélère, fonçant droit devant. Les yeux de l’enfant qui s’agrandissent, immenses, la terreur visible même à cette distance. Cette distance qui se réduit d’instant en instant. L’enfant ne bouge pas. Une fille, remarque Steve, ses traits se gravant sur sa rétine. Sa main gauche qui jaillit depuis le siège passager, sans que son cerveau ait eu le temps de l’arrêter, donnant un coup de volant sur le côté. L’expression stupéfaite du Sergent Wright, tentant de reprendre le contrôle du véhicule. Le bruit fracassant lorsque la charge explosive les envoie dans une spirale de tonneaux qui semble ne jamais devoir s’arrêter. Les gémissements, l’odeur du sang qui emplit l’habitacle lorsque tout s’immobilise enfin. La douleur, insupportable, dans sa jambe, avant la bénédiction de l’inconscience.  
Steve tremblait. Clint, qui s’était arrêté de parler, s’était approché de lui sans qu’il s’en aperçoive, et avait mis sa main sur son épaule.  
\- Hey, ça va ?  
Son expression était inquiète. Sharon et Peter, juste à côté, le regardaient fixement, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui se passait. Steve prit une grande inspiration, et s’assit sur son lit, se sentant soudainement exténué. L’aube devait commencer à poindre, à l’extérieur.  
\- Ça va, soupira-t-il. Il faut que je m’assure que Rumlow rentre sain et sauf, c’est tout. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre dans la nature comme ça.  
\- Je sais que c’est ton job, ça doit être frustrant d’avoir à faire à un client comme Brock, compatit Clint. Tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu as l’air épuisé. Ça ne va pas le faire revenir plus vite, de l’attendre en veillant.  
Le batteur rejoignit sa couchette, Sharon et Peter en firent autant, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Steve se rallongea, et malgré sa volonté de garder les yeux ouverts jusqu’au retour de Rumlow, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves dès que sa tête toucha l’oreiller.


End file.
